Another Perspective
by fahzzyquill
Summary: Dumbledore decides that the students and staff of Hogwarts lack understanding. He decides to have them switch bodies for a month to gain another perspective on life. Will revenge win out, or will a new understanding be formed by the Hogwarts population?
1. Switch

Author's Note: This just kinda popped into my head. What can I say I have fun torturing the HP characters. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own it. (A lie.) I'm JK. (I'm now guilty of identity theft.) You love me anyway. (The truth.)

Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides that everyone misunderstands their neighbors. Why he gives them the chance of the lifetime. They spend a month in each other's bodies and learn that other people's lives aren't as easy as they seem. Not HBP compliant.

Of all the things Dumbledore had pulled over the years his new idea had to be the most ludicrous. I mean if it was anyone else the teachers might consider checking them into the mental ward. But no, by now they were used to Albus' harebrained schemes.

But why now? Why did he want everyone to experience other people's lives? Letters had just been sent to the students explaining that for the last two weeks of summer and the first two weeks of the school year, every student and teacher, excluding the first years would be switching bodies with someone else.

The people involved would have all the other person's memories, their voice, appearance, etc. But they would still retain their own mind. They could look and see what the body's owner would do, but in the long run it was their choice.

Several students and staff were rather disgruntled by the news. The Slytherin's were horrified by the thoughts that a mudblood or heaven forbid a Gryffindor might actually be able to influence their lives. The other houses were worried that the Slytherin's would ruin their reputations.

The teachers were afraid that some irresponsible student might let them goof off during class. Heaven forbid that happen. Harry Potter pitied whoever would have to deal with his relatives, Dumbledore being overbearing, the fact that he was being tailed, not to mention his cousin, his nightmares, and his state of semi-depression. And Severus Snape was just pissed that Dumbledore was even thinking about letting a student go gallivanting around in his body and teaching his class. Not to mention the Order meetings and Voldemort's summons.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus Snape was rushing around trying to set his affairs in Order. He was re-warding his rooms. No one would discover anything he didn't want them to. He only had the rest of the evening to make sure everything was set. His liquor cabinet was locked and heavily guarded. Not to mention being hidden by several convenient spells.

Severus locked his lab, redid the wards and added some new ones. All of the cauldrons were cleaned and neatly stacked against the wall. His private stores had the most protection. His books were all filed on his book shelves in alphabetical order. Usually they were laid haphazardly around the room.

In his office his desk was cleared of parchments. In fact it was bare. He replaced the candle stubs with new candles. He'd made sure that the house elves had changed his sheets and made his bed. His study was locked. Now all he had to do was make sure his home would not be disturbed.

Severus was in a rather large hurry. He'd done just about everything he needed to be ready for the coming school year. His books were thrown onto the bookshelves in no particular order. Severus was amazed at how many books he tripped over. Damn his system of organization. He changed and made his bed. And Severus replaced all the candles. He cleaned the dishes in the sink. All the silverware was put in its proper place.

The bathroom had been cleaned. Now all Severus had to do was neaten up his study. Easier said than done.

Severus tried in vain for about five minutes. Then he gave up and decided to just lock the door. Severus didn't really want to go to sleep. I mean who honestly looks forward to waking up in someone else's body. Finally after double and triple checks and relocking his lab seven times, Severus finally conceded to the fact that his fate was inevitable. He retired to bed dreading tomorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry woke up groggy, well aware that he was no longer in his body. 'Stupid Dumbledore.' Harry dragged himself out of bed. He had to pee, but in bathrooms there are mirrors. And, well Harry wasn't to sure he wanted to know who he was. After arguing with himself for five more minutes his bladder finally won out.

He closed his eyes and opened the bathroom door. He walked around blindly. Finally he found the toilet and did his business. He went to wash his hands. He had no intention of opening his eyes but when he turned the sink on, ice cold water came out. His eyes sprang open. He screamed. He was….

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron woke up on a bed that felt like heaven. 'This is nice. I think I can get used to this person's life. Wait who am I?' Ron opened his eyes. Wow. This couldn't be his room. Well, it was for the next two weeks. The room was as large as the entire first floor of his house.

'I wonder which rich pureblood's house this is.' Ron looked around when realization dawned on him. This had to be a Slytherin's house. He jumped out of bed like he had been scalded. He had to wash off the Death Eater scum. He ran for the bathroom and started running a bath.

A house elf popped in. Ron jumped a foot in the air. He stared at it like it was mental and it stared back with the same incredulous expression. "Tibby wonders what master is doing. Master has Tibby to run baths for him. Why did Master not summon Tibby." Ron looked at the house elf for a second before a huge grin flitted across his face. 'I have a house elf. Wicked.'

"I'm sorry Tibby. Would you like to run me a bath?" The house elf stared at him like he was mad. "Is Young Master feeling alright. Master is lacking his usual…edge." Realization dawned. He was being too nice. "Run me a bath Tibby. After that I want breakfast."

"Yes Master. Is there anything else Tibby can get Young Master?"

Ron thought for a moment. His mother would kill him if she knew what he was thinking. He grinned evilly in his mind. "Yes Tibby. Bring me a copy of Play Wizard."

"Tibby will fetch Master's copy." She disappeared with a _pop_. 'Fetch? What incredible hormonal teenager am I inhabiting the body of?'

Ron needed some soap and Tibby wasn't back yet. Ron stood up and reached over to grab the soap from the sink. He caught his reflection in the mirror and promptly dropped the soap. His eyes widened and he shivered completely oblivious to his naked state. Oh my god he was…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione woke up very annoyed. Sunlight was streaming in through her windows and blinding her. Wait not her windows. They were always covered by blinds. Then she remembered the potion. The room was lilac. And there was way too much of it. She looked at the walls. They were papered with moving posters of hot male celebrities. 'Moving?' If Hermione was honest she would have to say that some of them were really good looking.

On the floor next to her bed were dozens of piles of magazines. All of them were balanced precariously. Hermione was worried that she was going to kill herself trying to cross the room. This'd be fun trying to maneuver in the dark.

Hermione spied a vanity across the room. It was covered in makeup. I mean every square inch had makeup on it. Hermione wasn't sure that she could even identify all of it. Well it'd be a learning opportunity wouldn't?

Next Hermione noticed the closet. It was a huge walk-in. She got out of bed and opened it. It was crammed with clothes. Tons of old magazines were thrown into any available space. And shoes, lots and lots of shoes littered the floor.

Finally Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. She walked over to the vanity. There were several pictures framing the mirror. Eventually Hermione looked at her reflection. The face staring back at her was…

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Darling you must wake up." Ginny groaned. 'Dang, Dumbledore's stupid ideas. I don't even get one day's break from annoying, pestering people.' She rolled out of bed and landed unceremoniously on the floor. "Mistress must get up. Mistress has a busy planned."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Young Mistress. Mistress ordered Bitty to make sure you were looking your best."

"Fine, do your worst."

"Ha, ha. Young Mistress always loved her jokes. Bitty will have you looking Bu-ti-ful in no time."

Ginny grumbled through getting shoved into a very pretty, if not highly unpractical dress. She was thoroughly disgruntled when she was forced to have her hair done. And even less cooperative when it came to makeup. Her nails were painted. Well her nails which looked perfect were repainted. 'Honestly who honestly redoes their nails everyday? From what I've seen of this house, it must belong to a wealthy pureblood. And a Slytherin no doubt. I wonder what horrors the day will bring.'

"Young Mistress is done. Bitty made you Bu-ti-ful."

Ginny's chair was turned around. She looked in the mirror. She looked good. Well it wasn't exactly her. But she couldn't believe how good her host's body could look. 'Wow, maybe I was wrong about...'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Get up. Get up I said." The loud knocking persisted until Snape growled, "I'll be up in a minute."

"No, you'll get up now and be downstairs making breakfast in five."

"That's impossible. How am I supposed to be downstairs in five minutes?"

"Figure it out. You manage very other day of the summer."

"Fine."

Severus got out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom only taking time to relieve himself and brush his teeth hastily. He didn't bother glancing at his hair. He smoothed it down and quickly put on the nearest clothes.

He was downstairs and in the kitchen in five minutes flat. Of course he felt extremely groggy and his heart was racing. "Get a move on boy. I want breakfast."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"You know very well who I am. Now do not question my authority. Get to work."

Severus set to making breakfast. He was muttering under his breath until he got walloped in the head. That shut him up quickly. 'This is ridiculous. I am not some house elf. How dare that man order me around. I wish I knew who I was. I didn't even have time to find out. Stupid muggles. Honestly, I can't even remember the last time I had to cook by hand. And it's been ages since I've even seen a microwave."

"Are you done yet boy?" said the obnoxious voice that had woken him up. He spun around. "First off my name is not boy and secondly I am not your slave so do not treat me as such."

"You're just as ungrateful as your stupid freak mother." Suddenly Severus recognized the voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Holy shit I'm…"

"Watch your language." Severus shot her the nasty glare. How dare the wicked wench. Oh he would get his revenge, on her and everyone else in the household. Including his current host's body's life. Oh victory was sweet, but revenge was all the sweeter.'

Author's Note: Alright these aren't all the characters in this story. This just popped into my head so well bear with me. I'm going on a school trip to Quebec so I won't be able to update any sooner than Sunday at the earliest. Please review and tell me what you think. I've never really done cliffies so tell me how I did. I kind of left you clues for who's in whose body. If you review with your predictions then I promise to tell you if you are right. I'm sorry if anyone seems slightly ooc.


	2. Mirrors, Tears and Oh Dears

Author's Note: I' been a bad author. I kind of temporarily abandoned all my fics. Today has kind of been the end of a lot of stuff for me so I'm moving forward, but I will resist the urge to prattle on incessantly about my personal life because I'm quite sure you all don't really care all that much. If the writing style seems a bit different remember it's been nearly a year and a half since I last updated and my writing style is subject to change and quality. Just disregard books six and seven. Oh my god I just had one of those flashes where you realize your life is over. Post Deathly Hallows syndrome. But as long as there are people like us in the world it is never truly over. Oh and I have to thank my one lovely reviewer who still wanted to read this fic after all this time. Thank you. I apologize for the length of this author's note.

Disclaimer: Very few things in life are guaranteed. There are only three things I can think of, taxes, death, and the fact that I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Mirrors, Tears and Oh Dears

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry stared at the mirror in disbelief. 'Snape. I am Snape. How on earth can I be Snape? Its official, Dumbledore is taking revenge on me for what I did to his office. I have to spend a month like this. How could he do this to me?'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape served the Dursleys their breakfast with no small amount of attitude, which did not go unnoticed by Vernon Dursley.

"Boy, just what do you think you're doing? Show proper respect to your superiors."

"Superiors, where? All I see is a bunch of pigs."

"How dare you, you insolent little freak. You will not speak to us that way."

"Oh really," said Snape pulling out his wand. Well it wasn't his wand exactly, it was Potter's and it felt rather odd in his hand.

"You can't use magic, you're underage. It's against your kind's laws."

"Damn it, Albus will kill me if I get the buy expelled.' Snape put his wand away sourly.

"That's better. Now stop getting mouthy or you'll pay for it."

"Yeah and what's a muggle like yourself going to do about it."

"Enough," screeched Petunia, "I will not have talk of your abnormality at my breakfast table. Boy do the dishes, then mow the lawn and make sure you're done in time to prepare lunch for Dudders and I."

'Dudders, whale seems like a more fitting pet name.'

"Are you deaf boy? Do what your aunt says."

After Vernon Dursley left for work, Severus hastily did the dishes and then set out to mow the lawn.

'Just what does the boy think he's playing at? I bet he told his stupid Aunt and Uncle that I would be coming and told them to get revenge on me. Albus probably told his precious Potter who was going to get stuck in his body. Now he's trying to make me miserable. As if I would actually believe that this is how Prince Potter gets treated at home?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione did a double take. There was no way that she was Lavendar. 'Oh no. Oh dear. No, I can't be Lavendar, I just can't. We're exact opposites. I haven't the slightest idea what she acts like. How am I supposed to blend in? Her parents will know in an instant.'

"Lavendar dear, are you up? Your boyfriend will be here any minute. You better get ready."

"Dang it. I'm up Mum."

"Alright, just checking."

'Oh no, oh no. Boyfriend? No, I cannot handle this right now. Alright I need to think like Lavendar. If I was Lavendar, what would I do? Makeup, I need makeup. On second thought, let's do that later. My hair, my hair is Straight! Yes, no more frizz.'

Hermione brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. It wasn't laying right; it had weird bumps and waves from sleeping. Hermione tried pulling it back and cringed, it looked even worse. Hermione looked around desperately. Driscolls 30 Second Straight No Frizz Fix. Hermione dived for the bottle, only to find that it was empty. This day just wasn't going well. She didn't know any spells to straighten her hair and all she could find was gel. Hermione did something that would have horrified Lavendar had she been there, she gelled her hair and scrunched it trying to make it curl. Instead it just waved but at least her whole head now looked the same. Not quite the look she had been going for but it worked, and it didn't look too bad.

She grabbed some lip gloss and mascara, foregoing everything else. She couldn't figure out where most of it was supposed to go so she just left it. Her face looked too white and her eyes looked strange. She added a bit of blush and put on some eyeliner since she actually knew how to use it. She surveyed the result, not quite up to Lavendar standard but it would have to do.

"Lavendar, he's here."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione desperately threw open the closet. 'I need jeans. Shoot, witches don't wear jeans.' Finally Hermione found a respectable brown sweater and some orange pants. 'Why on earth anyone would own, let alone wear orange pants is beyond me but at least they match the sweater.'

Hermione raced downstairs.

"Hello sunshine," said the boy embracing her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hi," Hermione said a bit unsurely.

"This must be a record for you. You're downstairs two minutes after I arrived."

"I missed you," Hermione supplied quickly.

"Love you babe." Hermione just smiled. 'Babe, I hate the term babe.'

"Good morning Jake. Are you two off to your game?"

"Yes, but we're really early."

"Well," said Hermione, "why don't you join us for breakfast?"

"Since when do you eat breakfast?"

"Since I'm hungry."

'Does she never eat? Lavendar is so skinny.' They all sat down to breakfast and Hermione helped herself to two piece of toast, an orange and a glass of pumpkin juice. She refrained from taking seconds when they all stared at her for taking two pieces of toast.

"By Mum, see you later."

Mrs. Brown waved goodbye to her daughter and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Lavendar was dating a Quidditch player. 'She was never a big fan of the games; I mean I never thought she liked Quidditch that much.'

It turned out that Jake played for a Junior League. He was a Chaser for the Black Dragons. Hermione couldn't help but observe that Jake looked sharp in his silver and black uniform with a vicious looking dragon on the back.

She found out from a few of Jake's team mate's girlfriends that they boys all went to Caseroy, a small wizarding school in Northern England. It was about a quarter of the size of Hogwarts.

Hermione watched the match with interest, duly noting that there were no girls on either team. The match was fun, but everyone was far less competitive than at Hogwarts. When she mentioned the fact the other girls laughed, informing her that it was only because they were playing the Charging Hippogriffs, the worst team in the league. In the end, the Dragons won by a landslide.

'Maybe being Lavendar isn't quite so bad,' thought Hermione as Jake greeted her with an excited kiss as h swept her up into his arms.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

'Where am I,' thought Lavendar as she cautiously looked around. She looked around her new room and was shocked to see the oddest assortment of items. She was surrounded by discarded quibblers, pictures of animals she had never heard of and the oddest assortment of mismatched clothes. 'Great, I'm Luna. Well it could be worse I suppose. I could be Hermione and then I'd have to deal with her bush of hair.'

Lavendar dug around for a brush and brushed her pin straight, very blonde hair. 'She's so lucky; she doesn't even have to do anything to make her hair look perfectly straight.'

"Luna dear, we're going Wrackspurt hunting today, don't forget to wear tall boots."

"Erm, ok Dad."

Lavendar dug through Luna's clothes. Eventually she just resigned herself to the fact that her clothes would not match. She put on orange paisley tights with a forest green skirt, brown boots that went up to her knees, a pink long-sleeve top and a lime green jumper that read "Save the Snuffalumps."

'Well at least she told herself consolingly, at least I look like Luna, nobody'll know it's really me and besides I swear it said in "Witch Weekly" that bright colors and multi-patterned outfits were in.'

An hour later Lavendar found herself accompanying Xenophalius Lovegood Wrackspurt hunting. "Now remember, Wrackspurts are extremely shy and will only respond to you if you coo. Stay away from their stingers and don't ever cream near them."

Lavendar couldn't help but be slightly impressed by how seriously Mr. Lovegood approached Wrackspurt hunting. She found she didn't even have the heart to tell him that Wrackspurts weren't real. Somehow she even found herself cooing along with Mr. Lovegood.

At the end of the day, when they turned in, Lavendar couldn't help but marvel at Mr. Lovegood's optimism. He really was kind of cool once you got over the whole acts weird, looks for creatures that don't exist and publishes the Quibbler thing.

She couldn't help but be proud of herself. 'I went an entire day without wearing makeup. Luna's so lucky, she has naturally good features. I am going to have to have a talk with her about this once we get back to Hogwarts.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ginny couldn't help but marvel at herself in the full length mirror in her new room. 'Who would have ever thought that Parkinson actually had a decent body? Of course she's still a cow. Parkinson you are so going on a diet, there is no way I can possibly get a broom of the ground with all this extra bulk. But she does look good. Look at what money can buy.'

"Pansy, it's time to go to the Malfoys for tea."

'Tea, I got put through all this torture to go to tea, with THE MALFOYS. Grrrrr.'

"Coming mother."

In short order Ginny found herself at the gates of Malfoy Mansion. She'd never been here of course but she'd heard descriptions of its beauty. 'Who would have ever thought that such awful people lived here?'

Ginny masked her disgust as Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Malfoy enthusiastically greeted each other. Malfoy stalked into view and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from shooting him a nasty look. Then a thought came to her, 'It's not really Malfoy, just somebody else in his body. I wonder who it is.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blaise was not in a good mood. When he woke up he was greeted with none other than the sight of Draco's bedroom. 'I don't want to be Draco.'

"Master Draco, Mistress says that you are to get dressed and come down to tea now. She also mentioned that you should not sleep so late Master Draco."

He shot the house elf a nasty look and it disappeared with a pop. 'How lovely, tea. I want to go back to my own body, with my own schedule. Urgh.'

A few minutes later he was met by Mrs. Parkinson and Pansy. 'Some one murder me please.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"We'll be having tea in the sitting room since the weather's so odd. It's been so cold lately."

The whole affair was rather tense but Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson seemed not to notice. She was sitting next to Draco, but she didn't dare say anything. Instead she just sat silently listening to the older women talk about "the Cause," the war, muggles, Mudbloods, traitors, the Ministry and a variety of other subjects that Ginny could not honestly express her opinions on. For the most part she just sat biting her cheek. It was obvious that neither of the women had been informed of the body switching or they would not have talked so openly.

"Pansy dear, are you alright? You've been so quiet."

"I'm fine."

"Perhaps you a Draco would like to go for a walk. Maybe some fresh air will do you some good," suggested Mrs. Malfoy. Ginny nodded, anything to get away from their talk. She couldn't stand it anymore. They were insulting everything she stood for.

"Jibbers fetch Miss Parkinson's coat."

"Yes Mistress."

Ginny found herself being escorted to the gardens by the arm. Draco didn't say anything. The grounds were pretty but it was a bit nippy out. She was lost in thought. 'How could they say such things about muggleborns and my family?'

"I'll tell you who I am, if you'll tell me who you really are."

"Pardon?"

"Who are you?"

"Pansy."

"No, who are you really?"

"Who are you? And how do you know your way around the grounds so well."

"Blaise Zambini."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Of course you got put in another pureblood's body. I'm sure you'll learn a lot that way."

"So you aren't a pureblood?"

"I never said that."

"No I suppose not. So who are you?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Can I guess?"

She didn't answer him. She just glared. He laughed. 'How dare he laugh at me.'

"Alright, so you may or may not be a pureblood. You do not agree or support the Cause and its ideals."

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't say anything."

"I'm thinking you're Granger personally."

"No."

"Abbott?"

"No."

"Either of the Patil Twins?"

"No."

"Brown? Greengrass?"

"No and no. Ginny Weasley," she said defiantly.

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh dear, they were, they said…"

"Yes."

"You just sat there."

"What else could I do? I would have given everything away."

"But you're so…fiery in school. You've always got a sharp retort, biting remark, quick hex and you didn't say anything?"

"What would it have done?"

"They said some horrible stuff about your family."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't, it's just, if it had been my family, I wouldn't have stood for it."

"You would have sat and said nothing, I guarantee it. It would have been in your best self interest and that's what Slytherin's do, they look out for themselves."

"So what, we have a strong self preservation instinct. If you ask me, Gryffindors are foolhardy and reckless."

"Well I didn't ask you now did I? We care about people other than ourselves unlike you."

"We're not being stereotypical are we?"

"At least I'm not a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite, what are you playing at? I'm not a hypocrite."

"Sure. You're all the same."

"In what way, hmm? Malfoy wouldn't have given a damn about what was said, he would have laughed. I didn't, doesn't that make me different."

"You still agreed with everything they said."

"I didn't say anything Weasley.'

"Not then no, but you have, and you will and you do agree with them, even if you don't say it out loud. You think my family is just a bunch of stupid, poor, Dumbledore- worshipping, muggle-loving, blood traitors. And personally, I see nothing wrong with any of those things."

"I've never said that."

"Not to my face no, or my brothers, but you've said it, to your cronies, to Malfoy, to your housemates. I'm not deaf; I know what people say about me and my family when I'm not around. You think I still don't hear the occasional whispers about the chamber, about being friends with Luna, about how poor my family is and how the lot of us are traitors and a disgrace to the name of pureblood? You want to deny any of that?"

"I can't. You know I can't but its difference."

"I'm not sympathetic to your issues with pee pressure."

"You really are a little spitfire aren't you?"

"And you're just figuring this out?"

"Who would have ever thought the littlest Weasley had such a big mouth?"

"Who would have thought Zambini had a human side? Take off the mask Zambini; it doesn't look good on you."

'Well, well, well,' thought Zambini to himself, 'she had a voice. Shame she doesn't use it more often.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Where am I, why is it so bright in here and whose room is this small and cluttered?' wondered Pansy. Pansy surveyed the room and wrinkled her noise in disgust. 'This is definitely not the room of a pureblood, in fact it looks like A MUGGLE HOUSE!?!?! No. Why are there books everywhere? Damn it, I'm Granger.' There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Granger."

"I figured that out already. Wait, how do you know I'm not Gr- er- Hermione?"

"Hermione told us about Dumbledore's project and since Hermione's usually a very early riser I figured the switch must have taken place. I must admit it is weird to have you look like my daughter but not be my daughter. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Erm, I'm a pureblood so I don't know how you do things."

"Don't worry; we'll get you acquainted with everything in no time. The bathroom's down the hall and the towels are in the closet next to the bathroom. I'll see you in about twenty minutes for lunch?"

"Yes. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yes, it's twelve thirty."

"Twelve thirty," said Pansy jumping out of bed. 'Mother would kill me for sleeping the day away.'

A half an hour later Pansy was eating lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They were alright for Muggles she supposed. They were very nice, but they had such high expectations for her.

She'd been asked to do the dishes and she didn't have the faintest idea how to begin. Eventually she figured out that she needed water, soap and a spongy yellow thing. When she was finally done drying the dishes and everything Pansy couldn't help but feel exhausted and very pleased with herself. 'Being a Muggle is hard work. And what am I going to do about this bush on my head. Granger's hair is getting an overhaul soon.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron was gaping at the face in the mirror. 'No way, I'm Zambini. Well I suppose it could be worse, I could be Malfoy,' thought Ron sinking back into the tub.

"Tibby has Master's copy of Play Wizard and Master's breakfast. Is there anything else Tibby can get Master?"

"No Tibby, thanks."

"This is sweet; I get a house elf, Play Wizard, no Mum breathing down my neck, a huge room, an awesome bathroom all to myself with warm water, no siblings. This is the life."

Ron finally got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist as he went to wardrobe. He opened it and gaped. Contained in the wardrobe was every major wizarding brand and more clothes then he could ever imagine wearing in a lifetime. Ron fingered the Mucci, Golce and Dabanna, and Huey Lutton robes. He dug around for boxers and was met with a large selection of obscene messages, suggestive slogans and dirty jokes. 'Zambini's an okay wizard, shame he hangs with Malfoy.'

"Master sent Tibby to tell Master Blaise that he is wanted downstairs."

"Ok Tibby."

Ron walked downstairs not sure what to expect. He was met by a woman with sharp aristocratic features and a dark complexion. She was languidly stretched out on one of the richly decorated couches that sat in the center of the room, sipping tea.

"There you are darling, I was wondering where you'd been. Late night?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Erm…"

"You truly are my son," she said with a dangerous smile.

"I think a trip to Knockturn Alley is in store, do you wish to accompany me?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Then it's settled," she said placing her cup on the table and rising from the couch. "Tibby fetch me my cloak and Blaise's too."

"Knockturn Alley, wicked. Mum would never let me go there, let alone take me there.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Time to get up dear."

"Hmm, wahh?"

"You certainly are articulate in the morning. Who are you dear?"

Draco blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision and wrap his mind around the situation.

"Where am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that dear, but you're safe."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who am I?"

"My youngest son, Ron."

'Ron, Ron, urgh of all the people to be, how could I be Weasel?'

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Well, I know it's going to be a bit of an adjustment for you, but I'm sure you'll manage. I'm sure the others will help you."

"Others?"

"Yes, Fred and George pop by from time to time, Ginny's here or rather whoever is in her body is here, my husband Arthur, Bill and Fleur stop by every once in a while, Charlie's here, along with Remus Lupin, Tonks pops in quite often and a few other familiar faces I dare say."

"You won't tell them who I really am?" he asked panicking.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"No."

"It's alright dear; you have nothing to worry about."

"Mrs. Weasley…"

"Yes?"

"Erm… thanks."

"No problem dear. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm afraid the house isn't in the best of shape so I'd be careful where you wander. There are certain unpleasant things lurking."

"Good morning," said a very dazed looking Ginny Weasley.

"I was just about to come wake you."

"Oh there's no need to bother. The solzing always wakes me in the morning."

"Lovegood," muttered Draco.

"Luna dear, is that you."

"Part of me at least. It's rather odd to be Ginny; she is quite pretty though and possesses lots of knigits so I can't complain. Oh hello," she said as if just noticing Ron. "And who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, hello Ron. I'm a bit hungry."

"There's food in the kitchen for you."

"Thank you. You don't mind if I don't call you Mum do you. It would feel odd, almost like replacing my own mother."

"Oh no, of course not dear. You can call me Mrs. Weasley just like Harry and Hermione do."

"Thank you. See you soon Ronald."

"She is so strange."

"I will not stand for that kind of talk in my house, so you'd best get used to saying nothing at all if it isn't nice."

"Sorry," he said awkwardly. He was not used to be chastised.

"I'll see you in the kitchen shortly," said Mrs. Weasley kindly as she exited the room.

'It's odd not being woken up by a house elf, kind of nice really. I wonder if she's a good cook. I hope the twin Weasel's don't pop in too often and I really hope they don't know anything about this switch.'

Author's Note: So I nearly died when I saw my inbox this morning. I had edited the first chapter and all these people had added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please don't get used to such frequent updates. I made some really minor edits to my one shot Legacy last night, so if you're bored, it's worth a read. Most of my chapters will not be this long but I tried to incorporate all the main characters I would be using in this story into this chapter. I apologize if people seem kind of ooc. If you notice any particular spots please point it out to me and I will try to avoid it in the future. Barely anybody actually reads these but everybody seems to write them anyway. I've decided I'm not going to be a review whore, therefore I will not demand reviews. If it's good you'll review and the same is true if it's bad but oh well. I hope 13 pages of typing on Microsoft makes up for nearly a year and a half of not updating. I apologize for any mistakes. Cheers.


	3. Reality Bites

Author's Note: Alright I have serious drive to write this story right now. Three days of writing in a row. I'll try to keep it up, but I'm not making any promises, especially once I go back to school. You've basically found out the main character's I'll be focusing on. I don't plan on having all the characters in every chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Warning: WHILE THIS COMPLETELY IGNORES BOOKS SIX ANS SEVEN I STILL USE INFORMATIONREVEALED IN THOSE TWO BOOKS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM GET OFF YOUR COMPUTER AND START READING AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DONE.

Disclaimer: I am not secretly related to JK and I never will be so there is no way I can or ever will own Harry Potter, unfortunate as it is.

Reality Bites

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry had finally got over the shock and horror that went with realizing that he was Snape. The first on Harry's list of things to do was shower. 'Snape's greasy hair is getting a major washing and scrubbing.'

Harry marched into Snape's bathroom a determined man. He stepped into the shower, ran water as hot as he could stand, lathered up his head with shampoo and scrubbed, and rinsed and repeated with conditioner. When he was done showering he stepped back to admire his handiwork. He was met by Snape's scowling face in the mirror. His hair showered little to no improvement after being scrubbed clean.

'I wonder who's in my body. I bet we switch lives with whoever's body we're in. Oh no, that would mean that SNAPE'S IN MY BODY! No, no, no, how could Dumbledore do this to me. Snape's going to get his revenge for all the things I've ever done to him. Fine, well if he's not going to play fair, then neither am I. Snape you're going to the barber shop.'

Twenty minutes later Harry was dressed in the closest thing he could find to muggle clothes and was on his way to the nearest barber shop. 'I really must go shopping, Snape has nothing but the same black robes he wears for teaching and his dress robes. Honestly, why would anyone own nine pairs of the same robe?'

"Hi," said a girl with a lime green Mohawk. "Can I help you?" Harry stared at the girl for a moment, she reminded him of Tonks a bit.

"Erm yes, I have rather greasy hair you see and I was wondering if there was anything you could do about it? Washing really doesn't seem to help."

"Sure take a seat and we'll see what we can do," she said in a bubbly tone as she went to fetch an apron and then proceeded to tie it around her waist.

"Hmm," she said carelessly picking up a greasy strand of hair. "Hmm, well, how radical a change are you willing to go for?" Harry felt his mischievous side kicking in and smiled internally.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well a dye job, maybe bleaching would definitely help. You could add colors if you wanted to. Otherwise I have some shampoo and conditioner that are good for oily hair. I'd suggest a trim while you were at it."

Harry hovered for a moment in indecision. Part of him really wanted to get revenge, but the other part of him realized that something radical was being a bit mean. On the other hand this is Snape and he wouldn't spare me. Harry debated with himself for a moment more.

"Alright, how about you…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape stalked into the Dursley house hold in a very bad mood. He hadn't had to cut the lawn since he was sixteen and was not happy to have been forced to do so. Petunia screeched and was bearing down on him in instant; much like a hawk does to its prey.

"Boy, what are you thinking trucking dirt and grass and whatever other undesirable nonsense that coats your trainers into my house?"

"That's it. I have had enough of your nonsense for one day. How dare you order me around like some common servant. I am not a house elf and I refused to be treated like one. The gig is up. I know Potter told you who was going to switch bodies with him. I am not fooled by your less than princely treatment of your nephew. As if I would believe this is how the Golden Potter gets treated while he is at home during the summers."

"What are you prattling on about? How dare you talk to me like that. Who do you think you are?"

"Honestly woman, there is no need to pretend you're dim, your natural intelligence should prevent you from having to act. You know very well who I am. As if you wouldn't want to get revenge. You've hated me since you first set eyes on me." She looked at him wide eyed, lack of comprehension written all over her face. Severus sighed heavily.

"I am Severus Snape." Her eyes went wide and before Severus could comprehend what was happening he felt a sharp pain emitting from his cheek where he had been slapped.

"Stop your foolish lies boy and never, ever speak that name in my presence again."

"I am not your nephew."

"As if I'm going to believe that. You have been nothing but an ungrateful freak since the moment we took you in. Your mother was a freak and…"

"Don't you DARE talk about Lily that way!" She stared at him as if slapped. She stood as though she'd been petrified. Snape's voice had dropped several octaves and it had not passed her notice.

"Who are you," she said wide-eyed, backing up in fear.

"I believe I have already told you."

"What have you done with the boy? He put you up to this didn't he? He'll pay. Get out of my house this instant."

"No."

"I said get out," her voice had risen several octaves and she gestured wildly towards the door. Snape didn't move.

"I can't," he whispered.

"What?"

"I said I can't. I am not allowed to leave anymore than your nephew is."

"Did he send you?"

"No the Dark Lord did not send me," he said rather confused.

"I meant Dumbledore," she hissed as though the word had burned her tongue.

"Mum, I'm hungry," whined a very fat Dudley as he entered the kitchen. He seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere, thinking only of his stomach.

"Dudders dear, here are a few pounds, what don't you go out and get yourself something to eat."

"I don't want to go out."

"Dudders go get yourself something to eat," she said sharply. Dudley however noticed his tone of voice. He stared at Harry.

"It's his fault. It's always his fault. Make him make me lunch or go get it for me."

"Dudders do not argue with me. Go," she said giving him a stern look. He started to wail.

"Mum I'm so hungry. I'm going to starve. He's just some stupid freak, don't you care about me. Don't you love me?"

"Diddykins of course I love you, but I need to talk to him at the moment." Severus was highly affronted when they acted like he wasn't even there.

"Mum."

"Dudley, go get yourself some food or go hungry. You're not five; you have a bike, now go out and eat."

Dudley looked for a moment as if he was going to argue but instead he just stalked out, purposely bumping into Harry on his way out. Under his breath he muttered, "I'd watch yourself freak, you never know what might happen when you're sleeping. After all it's not like your Mum is around to save you."

Severus sent Dudley's retreating form a nasty glare but refrained from saying anything since Petunia seemed not to have heard Dudley's threat. The atmosphere was even tenser until the front door slammed. When she was sure Dudley was well down the walk she closed all the windows and drew the blinds. Finally she turned back to Severus.

"Why are you here," she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"New project of the Headmaster's," Severus responded in his usual voice seeing no reason to whisper.

"Where's the boy?"

"Who knows?"

"You were sent to spy on us weren't you?"

"No. Did you truly not know any switch had been made? Did Potter not inform you?"

"No, we weren't aware of any switching. So basically it's completely you, just in a different body."

"Essentially."

"You freaks and your weird ways."

"We are not freaks. I am a wiza…"

"Don't say that word in my house," Petunia said quickly cutting him off. "We don't speak of his abnormality in this house."

"He's a wizard not some odd species." Petunia squeaked as though burned and twitched violently. 'The result from uttering the word wizard is not far from the reaction most people have when the Dark Lord's name is spoken. I wonder if they react to his name at all.'

"I told you not to say that word in MY house."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." 'Damn it, now I'm quoting Albus.'

"Why you? Why you of all the people," she seemed to be talking to herself. "After that boy she used to run around with there was no one I would rather not see than you." She turned to look at him, eyes wide and a bit crazy looking. "YOU TOOK MY SISTER FROM ME. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? FIRST YOU TOLD HER SHE WAS A WITCH, THEN YOU TOLD HER OF THAT SCHOOL. SHE MET HIM THERE AND THEN SHE WENT AND GOT HERSELF BLOWN UP ALONG WITH THAT STUPID BOY AND WE GOT LANDED WITH HER FREAK OF A SON. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? IF IT WERE'NT FOR YOU, MY SISTER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. YOU TOOK HER FROM ME. HOW COULD YOU?" she said collapsing. She started sobbing right there in the middle of her pristine kitchen on the tiled floor.

Severus just stared at her. Her sobs and the ticking of the second hand were the only sound audible in the whole house. Time seemed to have frozen. Severus suddenly found himself lost in thought. He stared at her pathetic form. 'It is my fault, but you will never know how much of it truly was my doing. If only you really knew. You would not sit there sobbing, you would be angry. Why can't you still be angry? I can understand your anger, but not your tears. I have never understood the tears. What is left besides the emptiness you feel inside? How can you feel anything else?'

She looked at him with unguarded, hurt eyes. They were red and swollen and Severus had to force himself not to read her mind. It was so easy; she was an open book all of her carefully constructed walls were torn down. She then said something that Severus knew would haunt him until his dying day. "How could you do that to her? How could you do that to her when you loved her? You loved her and you hurt her and your killed her. How could you?"

Suddenly Severus was too hot, the kitchen was too small, the second hand too loud. He had to get away. He didn't know where he was going. But for the first time, in a very long time, he ran. Ran like hell was on his tail and the devil was bearing down on his heels. He had to get away. He had to leave her and that house and his memories behind. He had to escape. But where do you run when no place is safe? Where do you run when you aren't even safe in the recesses of your own mind?


	4. Flights of Fancy

Author's Note: Wow I can't believe how many people have me on their alerts. Thanks for everybody who's reading this and all the reviews. Well I'm not going to blather on forever for once so onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the English language, I do not own JK, therefore I do not own Harry Potter and I didn't exactly buy my mind, so I'm not entirely sure that mine either.

Flights of Fancy

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione had to admit that she was quite enjoying being Lavendar. She got live in a Wizarding household and this was the only other one she'd ever been in besides the Weasley's. Lavendar's parents expected far less of her than her own parents did. She spent al lot of time with Jake and if she was honest with herself she thought she might be falling for him. She was quite appalled by this thought because he was after all Lavendar's boyfriend.

'This is so awkward. I can't like Jake. If I do then it's like boyfriend stealing and I can't do that. Lavendar's going to hate me. She could have at least told him. It would have been so much easier for me.'

Hermione listlessly flipped through her school books. She'd already read them twice this summer and she just didn't want to read them a third. She picked up a magazine tentatively acting as though it might bite her at any moment. 'Once you get through all the rubbish there's some good information in here.'

Hermione occupied herself for the rest of the afternoon by reading magazines. Right before Mrs. Brown called her down to dinner Hermione sent Jake and owl asking him if he wanted to hang out after dinner. When Hermione returned from eating an owl was sitting on top of her mirror waiting for her.

_Lav,_

_I'd love to see you tonight. Meet me at the park at eight. See you soon!_

_-Jake_

_P.S. Are you up for a bit of flying?_

Hermione quickly responded telling him that she's be there and that she'd love to go flying. 'Maybe if I ask him he'll teach me how to fly. I've always wanted to learn. Honestly, Ron and Harry go on and on about Quidditch and flying. I suppose it must be rather fun. Alright I still have an hour until I have to meet Jake. Time to get ready.'

Hermione had finally figured out how to get Lavendar's hair to lay perfectly flat and straight. She'd also figured out what most of the makeup was and how to use it. She was still getting used to her clothes. Thankfully it had been a cool summer so far and she'd been able to get away with wearing lots of jumpers.

At five to eight Hermione was just walking through the gates of the park Jake was already there and Hermione couldn't help but admire his nice build and hair. He was currently staring at something on the ground and his dark brown hair was falling casually into his eyes. He looked up when he heard her footsteps.

"Hey babe." Hermione smiled, she was starting to get used to being called babe. The nickname was growing on her.

"Hello," Hermione said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Want to go for a fly."

"Sure."

"Come on then." He led her down a few side streets until they were out of the main part of town, then they just walked down the country road. Hermione recognized the path. They were heading toward the Junior League's Quidditch Pitch.

"Are we allowed on the Quidditch Pitch?"

"We're not, not allowed on the Quidditch Pitch." She gave him a stern look.

"Live for once in your life. Come on, don't you ever want to feel the thrill of breaking the rules?"

"Bad things generally seem to happen."

"Only if you get caught. And I have no intention of getting us caught. Come on," he said trying to coax her into getting on the back of his broom. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I don't know how to fly."

"Leave the flying to me."

She stood there for a moment in indecision before she raced over, climbed on the back of the broom and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She screamed when they shot up and tightened her hold to a death grip.

"Lavendar it's ok, you're fine, we're not that high up, look."

Slowly she loosened her hold, but just slightly and she opened her eyes to look around. She took in the sky and the city and the pitch below.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"Yes you are," he said looking right into her eyes. Hermione blushed and looked down shyly.

"I meant the sky."

"The sky has nothing on you."

"Thank you," she said shyly. She was glowing with happiness until she remembered one small little detail. 'I'm not really me; it's Lavendar he thinks is beautiful, I'm just in her body.

"Sunshine, what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said shaking here head.

"No, what is it?"

"I… I'm not really Lavendar."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Lavendar told me about the project your Headmaster came up with. She told me it wouldn't be her at the end of the summer."

"But how can you kiss me if I'm not really your girlfriend?"

"Well I didn't know it wasn't er you, I mean Lavendar when I first saw you, but I knew the moment I kissed you."

'Of course, not like I'd have anything on Lavendar's kissing skills.'

"Oh."

"I don't mean that in a bad way, I just mean that you don't kiss the same way she does. Look, if it makes you feel any better Lavendar and I had just broken up the day before. She promised that she'd come to my Quidditch game with me and we decided that we just wouldn't tell our friends. When I saw you, I completely forgot about the night before and when I kissed you and realized it wasn't her I figured, well I mean I just…"

"Just figured what the heck?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I like you a lot. You different from the girls I usually date, but in a good way. You're more simple or maybe more complex. You care about the important stuff in life and don't focus on the nonessential stuff, that's what I'm trying to say."

"So you like me, as more than a friend?"

"I kiss you every time I see you; I think that's answer enough. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger," he said trying to see how it felt in his mouth. "Hermione Granger." Hermione felt shivers run down her spine as he said his name. "It fits your personality perfectly. Well I suppose I have to call you Lavendar around everyone else but if you don't mind, I think I'd rather call you Hermione when we're alone."

"No that's fine, please do."

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I kiss you every time I see you; I think that's answer enough," she quoted smartly.

"Good," he smiled and kissed her. It wasn't their usual peck on the lips. It had more emotion and lasted much longer. When they finally broke apart Hermione had a small smile playing on her lips and Jake was trying to conceal his grin. "Perhaps you'd like to see more of the town." He said gesturing to the land below. Hermione was surprised to realize that they were still on his broom.

"Yes, please."

Jake flew them over the whole town, pointing out landmarks and his favorite places to go. Hermione listened contentedly and enjoyed the warmth that came from being so close to Jake. She was starting to get sleepy so Jake turned the broom back towards the Pitch.

"Will you teach me to fly Jake?"

"Of course." She smiled into his shoulder. They landed and Jake smoothly dismounted, Hermione wasn't quite so graceful, she would have landed flat on her face had Jake's Quidditch reflexes not kicked in, in time to catch her.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice yell. "What are you good for nothing kids up to? Show yourselves, I know you're here." Hermione's eyes widened in fear. Jake brought a finger up to his mouth and motioned for Hermione to follow him. They quickly snuck out the gate, the loud, rough voice following even once they were outside the Pitch.

When they were a safe distance away, Jake burst out laughing. Hermione stared at him in shock. "You have not met Bred McGreggor. He's the Pitch's referee. He used to be a referee for all the top notch games, worked a few of the World Cups in his day. Now though, well he's just not what he used to be. He's just a bitter old man who's resentful of us kids. Says we're unappreciative, whiny, untalented brats. For the most part he's not wrong. He's a nasty piece of work, but he's harmless."

"Whatever happened to him?"

"You heard of the Incident of '76?"

"No."

"Wow, you really must not be a huge Quidditch fan."

"I just watch the games."

"Ok, well in 1976 the Caerphilly Catapults were playing the Falmouth Falcons for the World Cup. It was fierce lineup. The suspense leading up to the game had been unprecedented in the last Century. There'd been rumors of cheating, payoffs and illegal potions, questionable calls and strange happenings on both sides. However rumors aside it was proclaimed to be the match of the Century and let me assure you it was."

"The game was scheduled exactly twenty years to the day from Dai Llewellyn's death. You've heard of him right?" Hermione nodded. "So any way, the Catapults felt that this was in their favor. The Dangerous Dai as they liked to call him would bring them the cup. Or at least that's what they thought."

"Now the Falcons also thought that the odds were in their favor. Ten years early their two most famous beaters, Kevin and Karl Broadmoor had gotten suspended for the 9 time, the Falcons lucky number was 9. They got suspended for illegally hitting a Bludger at the same time while being within 8 and half feet of the intended target. 9 feet was the legal limit at the time, the new rules now say 12 feet's the legal limit. Of course later on it was determined that they had been 9 feet away but that's not important. So anyway, you see why 9 was their lucky number. At the game the Falcons managed to knock out and give the Norwegian Kite's Keeper a concussion that kept him out the rest of the season and the season following that resulting in the Falcons winning their first World Cup."

"So the expectations for the match were high and security was tight. The Ministry had installed the latest security measures to make sure that no one in the crowd got hurt. However they didn't have nearly enough measures in place for the people on the field. Bred McGreggor had been working as the referee for that match. As you can obviously figure out, things went terribly wrong."

"The match started off as most matches do. Neither side was gaining too big a lead and it was anybody's game. The Falcons are known for playing a hard game and sometimes when they get desperate they resort to playing dirty. Well the Catapults had gained a huge lead and it looked as if the Falcons were going to loose. The Falcons' lead chaser, who also happened to be the Captain, pulled one of the most spectacular stunts in all of Quidditch. He pulled what we know call the Chaser-Beater Fake out Switch. The Falcons' Captain threw the Quaffle behind him, flew to the opposing teams hoops, while one of his beaters hit it with his bat, sending it forward and the Falcons' Captain let it skim his fingertips before going in, making it legal. However the Seekers had seen the Snitch at the same time and Referee McGreggor had been watching the Snitch chase. McGreggor saw the Falcons' Seeker catch he Snitch…"

"But he didn't see the goal," finished Hermione.

"He declared it no goal, since he hadn't seen it and at the time the Referees word was law. So despite the fact that everyone in the stadium had seen the goal, it didn't count. The Falcons' lost that game by 10 points, they lost by one goal. McGreggor lost all his accreditation with the fans and was forced into early retirement from his shame. He didn't see the goal. Legally he couldn't count it. The rules have been updated now and there's now an assistant Referee who can make the final call on what's a legal goal and what isn't if the Head Referee doesn't see it, but that's not how it was then."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I never knew Quidditch could be so interesting." Jake just laughed.

"I have lots of good Quidditch stories for you. Come on, let's get you home. It's nearly 11."

"11? Oh my gosh, it's so late. I have to hurry home."

"Go on, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake," she said giving him a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Hermione."

Author's Note: I apologize for any mistakes. This chapter's all Hermione, it kind of took an unexpected turn and I figured you'd rather have another chapter than wait another day for a longer one. Not that this is exactly short.


	5. It Burns

Author's Note: Ok So I'm getting the feeling you're not really interested in the Hermione subplot and you really like the Snape and Harry ones. I'll be a nice author and listen to you for now. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not plan to get arrested for identity theft so I'm going to claim I'm JK.

It Burns

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry couldn't help staring at the mirror opened mouthed. Every time he looked away he found his eyes seeking out the mirror once again. 'What have I done?' Harry fingered his hair in horror. 'It looks good. How on Earth can Snape's hair look good?'

Harry had gotten over his plans for revenge when he realized that Snape might not be in his body and if he was he had 2 weeks of suffering ahead of him. The Dursley's were no picnic and he'd never wish them on anyone except maybe Voldemort. Harry had gotten Snape's hair washed thoroughly with shampoo especially for his hair type and cut. Snape looked 10 years younger which merely meant he looked his age because always looked much older than he really was. It wasn't exactly like Snape had had an easy life.

Suddenly Harry remembered something. 'What if Voldemort summons Snape? I can't not go, but I can't go either. I'll give him a way. Wait, Snape knows Occlumency, so if I can figure out how to use it then I'll be fine. Maybe I'll finally be able to master Occlumency after all.'

"Ash can you please bring me a drink?"

"Yes Master Snape, right away."

'Figures Snape would actually have a house elf with a semi normal name.'

"Here is Master Snape's drink. Would Master Snape like anything else from Ash?"

"No." Harry took a sip and spit it right back out. "What is this?"

"Master Snape, it is your usual strawberry daiquiri."

"Oh ye of course, erm could I have some Butterbeer instead." Ash gave him a funny look but disappeared with a pop and returned with his Butterbeer a moment later. "Thanks."

"Master Snape is most welcome."

'I keep forgetting Snape is an adult who can drink whatever he likes and do magic whenever he pleases. There's nothing to do around here except read and make potions. Make potions, maybe I can find Snape's lesson plans and learn them before the school year starts and then I'll actually do well in potions for once.'

Harry looked around for Snape's lab but he couldn't find it. Eventually some detection spells that he looked up in one of Snape's books revealed it's location but Harry couldn't figure out how to get through Snape's wards.

"Ash," the house elf appeared instantly, "I seem to have warded myself out of my lab can you erm help me undo the wards." Ash gave him another strange look, but did as he asked.

"Thanks."

"Master Snape is welcome. Would Master Snape like Ash to undo the wards to his study as well?"

"Yes Ash, I would appreciate that very much."

The house elf disappeared with a pop and Harry entered Snape's lab. Harry looked around and gaped. To say Snape's lab was impressive would be an understatement. Against one wall all of Snape's numerous cauldrons were stacked in neat piles by material and size. Another wall contained more potions ingredients than Harry knew existed. The other two walls were covered by book shelves that were very neatly and tightly packed in alphabetical order. There were three potion making benches in the room. The other door in the room led to Snape's private stores which Harry had Ash unward. Snape's private stores were even more spectacular than the ones he had at Hogwarts. 'This is actually kind of cool. Hmm, I have to try some of this stuff. Hermione will want to here about it.'

Harry eventually found the standard sized pewter cauldron he used in school. 'Now what to make?' Harry noticed a piece of parchment laying on one of the benches. Several potions were crossed off with a single line along with the place listed next to them. Harry recognized the names of several of the potions. Many of them had been given to him by Madam Pomfrey. Sure enough next to the potions was the word Hogwarts written in Snape's curling handwriting. 'I suppose I should make these. I use enough of them in a year any way. No thanks to Quidditch or Malfoy.'

Harry carefully browsed through Snape's books and took out the ones that looked most promising. None of them looked too difficult to make. Harry figured that it would take him nearly a week and a half to make the remaining potions on the list.

'I bet Snape could do it in two days,' thought Harry bitterly. 'I'll do it; I'll prove to Snape that I'm not incompetent. And Snape better realize that I am not my father when this whole ordeal is over. I could make his life miserable and so far I've been pretty fair. My father wasn't the person Snape thought he was. He was a good man. And if Snape's convinced otherwise that's his problem.'

But Harry wasn't so sure, not any more. What if his father really was the person Snape said he was. He pushed the thought from his mind. He had to pay attention if he was determined to succeed.

Harry gasped dropping the glass vial he'd been holding. His left forearm was burning. 'Oh no, he's summoned me….'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ahhhh, it burns."

"Well what did you expect? Honestly Hermione, I didn't think you had it in you."

Pansy glared at the girl sitting besides her. She was sitting in a muggle salon with one of Hermione's muggle friends. 'Granger's going to murder me when she finds out that I permanently straightened her hair. Stupid muggles, this hurts.'

"Alright dear, time to wash it out."

"Thank god, my head is burning." Her friend just giggled and she glared at her.

The hair dresser finally washed the blasted chemical off and started to dry her hair. Finally Pansy got to survey the result. 'Oh my god, Granger looks like a human being. She doesn't look half bad.'

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing."

"I do, don't I?

"Yes, you should have done this ages ago. So there's this awesome band playing at The Garage tonight. Do you want to come? I'm going with a couple of my friends from school."

"Erm, sure, sounds fun."

Pansy went home and admired her handiwork. 'Granger should thank me, she looks so much better now. What am I going to wear tonight?'

Pansy sat awkwardly at the dinner table with the Granger's. They kept staring at her hair. 'I hope they're not mad.'

"Your hair looks very nice dear," said Mrs. Granger finally.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, not mad, just surprised," said Mr. Granger. "Hermione's hair has always looked one way so I guess it's just a huge adjustment for all of us. But change is good and you do look lovely."

"Thanks, erm I was wondering, well one of G- Hermione's friends invited me to go to someplace called The Garage tonight and I kind of wanted to go."

"Ah yes, the teen club. I believe Aerosmith's playing tonight."

"Aerosmith?"

"Yes they're quite the famous rock group."

"Oh, well can I go?"

"Be home by one."

"Thanks," she said with a big smile on her face. 'I get to go to a club.'

Pansy found the atmosphere of the club electric. Everybody in the club seemed to love Aerosmith except for her. They were pretty good. She liked their song "Livin' on the Edge," "Crazy" had been pretty good too. Hermione's friends taught her to dance "the proper way." Pansy had to admit she was having a really fun time. 'Maybe these muggles aren't quite so horrible after all.'

When Pansy got home at one that night she was all sweaty, her ears were pounding and she was really thirsty. Mrs. Granger was waiting for her in the kitchen with tea.

"So how was it?"

"Amazing," Pansy said enthusiastically and she began to recount her evening. When she finally got to bed it was well after two and she was exhausted. The last conscious thought she had was, 'I wish my Mum waited up for me and wanted to hear about my night. Granger's one lucky girl.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron couldn't believe he was waltzing into Knockturn Alley. Nobody spared them a glance and Mrs. Zambini walked with sharp, confident strides. Ron looked around carefully trying not to look too curious. He stayed close to Mrs. Zambini; he didn't want to get lost.

"I need to go to Bourgin and Burkes, can you go to the Apothecary and get these ingredients for me," she said handing him a list along with some money. When he nodded she added, "Meet me at Bourgin and Burkes when you're done."

"Ok."

Ron walked nervously to the Apothecary. He opened the door and was not greeted by the faint tinkling of a bell. In fact no sound met his ears at all. Yet the second he entered a short, stout looking wizard walked up to him.

"Mister Zambini, what can I do for you?"

"My Mother sent me to get these ingredients."

"Ah yes, yes I have your mother's order right here." He disappeared into a back room. He came back calling an inconspicuous looking black bag. As the man rang him up he chatted idly with him.

"Looking forward to school?"

"Not really."

The small creepy wizard laughed. "I can't say I'm surprised. Preferring your summer schedule to your school one?" he asked suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

"I suppose."

"Yes, yes, quite your mother's son aren't you?" Ron just nodded took his change and bag from the man and departed quickly. 'What does Zambini get up to during the summer and why have I never heard anything about it?'

He entered Bourgin and Burke's just as Mrs. Zambini was gathering her purchases. Bourgin gave him a penetrating stare and Ron stared coldly back.

"He certainly is your son isn't he?" Mrs. Zambini glanced at him. "He knows scum when he sees one." Bourgin looked highly affronted but said nothing. It was not wise to insult ones customers, especially not the big spenders.

"Come Blaise, we have other business to attend to."

Ron followed Mrs. Zambini out of the store. Once they were a safe distance form the store Mrs. Zambini said quietly under her breath, "I hate that man. I don't trust him." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Everyone keeps telling me I'm your son."

"You are, but we are very different people. It's a shame the world can't see that. I'd rather like to think you have a bit more common sense than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I have not exactly been successful in all areas of my life, particularly in the area of relationships. They say I'm insatiable."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"You are too kind. I know what they say about me. I couldn't care less. I would however watch your reputation."

"They keep insinuating I'm loose."

She just stared at him and laughed. "And that bothers you?"

"Somewhat."

"Well I'm afraid that's my fault. They assume you're following in my footsteps. But like I said, you have more common sense than I do. You're far more picky than I am, especially when it comes to who you take to bed."

Ron blushed. She stared at him and laughed again. "Too close for comfort?"

"Yeah, a bit. I don't usually discuss this sort of thing with erm, adults."

"I suppose not," she said laughing. "Come along."

'Zambini's got a cool Mum. Why couldn't Mum be as laid back as she is?'

Author's Note: Hmmmmmmm, they are starting to believe that the grass is really greener on the other side. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Five days of writing this story in a row. Woot, woot!!! Sorry for any mistakes.


	6. The Crossroads

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm going back to school really soon and I just had four straight days of stuff I had to do for band, so I'm a bit swamped at the moment. This may be my last update before I go back to school. I'll try to update at least one more time. Updates may stop entirely once I go back to school however. I'm in my school musical, way too many clubs and I'm doing fencing so I won't have much free time. This is a belated birthday present for Ranekaera. I hope you had a good birthday!

Disclaimer: I can wish all I want but I'm never going to be JK.

The Crossroads

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ash where are my Death Eater robes and mask?"

"Here they are Master Snape."

Harry didn't even bother to thank the house elf before he disappeared. He quickly put on the robes. 'Now where do I go?' Suddenly Dumbledore's letter came flooding back to him. 'Of course, I have all of Snape's memories. How could I have been so stupid?' He thought for a moment and then disapparated.

Harry found the sensation very odd. It was the first time he'd ever done it. Obviously Snape's body was used to it. He still found the whole ordeal rather uncomfortable. Harry confidently walked into the dilapidated building in front of him. He passed through the wards easily.

'Anyone with a dark mark can pass through without resistance. I really need to sift through Snape's memories when I get home.'

Harry walked through the back door. He met several other Death Eaters on his way to the meeting room. They seemed to have come in through the front door. 'I suppose Snape's more of a back door person.' He passed a filmy, dusty mirror on his way to the room. It was rather disconcerting to see Snape in his full Death Eater regalia. The ever blank eyes and carefully schooled face were present behind the mask.

Finally, Harry reached the end of the very long hallway. The building had obviously been magically expanded on the inside, much like the Weasley's house and the ministry cars. Harry entered the black door with peeling paint, slowly. Snape never seemed to rush, yet was always every where at once.

Harry carefully sifted through Snape's memories. He was to kneel on the Dark Lord's left side, on the opposite side of the room, close to the door. He kneeled down next to the others, not a moment too soon as Voldemort himself entered the room, not directly after.

Voldemort took his place on a raised dais in the center of the room on a throne-like chair. It was rather suiting for Voldemort Harry decided. He wasn't scared per se, nor was he angry. He was in a very Snape-like frame of mind. He could not give Snape away or reveal that he was indeed Harry Potter. The result would be disastrous. Harry found his sense super aware. He felt over sensitive. He could hear every noise, every rustle of a cloak, every uneasy sigh. Harry could not figure out why Snape's hearing was so good.

'It's not his hearing. It's his ability to concentrate and listen. He doesn't have a million thoughts running through his head. When he is here, he is Severus Snape, Dark Lord's loyal Death Eater. Nothing else matters, he is right here, right now, completely all the time. I wonder if that's what I lack, focus?'

Harry stopped thinking when he realized his mind was wandering. He had to pay attention to the other Death Eaters, then he could relay the information back to Dumbledore.

Several Death Eaters gave reports. Harry was surprised to realize how many he recognized. He ticked them off silently in his head. 'Avery, Macnair, Malfoy Sr., Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott, Lestrange, Lestrange, Lestrange. Looks like Voldemort broke them all out of Azkaban. Pettigrew!'

Harry did have to check himself when he noticed Peter. 'The little coward, how dare he.' Peter certainly looked worse for wear. He was skinny, his face gaunt and lined. He seemed even more fidgety and more ill at ease than he had been the last time, Harry had seen him.

When Peter finished his nervous recital, Voldemort turned to Snape. Harry rose, suddenly very aware that every eye in the room was on him. He hadn't thought of what to say. Harry cursed himself internally. At least it wasn't going to sound rehearsed.

Harry approached Voldemort in Snape's usual manner. He kneeled before Voldemort, hating himself as he kissed the hem of his robes and despising himself even more for muttering, "My Lord."

"Rise, what news do you have for me?"

Harry's self-preservation instinct told him he had better say more than nothing. Snape would never have nothing to report. Harry quickly sifted through Snape's recent and very well organized memories. He didn't want to repeat anything Snape had already told Voldemort and of course he didn't want to give too much away.

"The Order is trying to track down those who have recently been freed from Azkaban. As I'm sure you have already been told there have been several previously unannounced searches of Malfoy Manor. Obviously they have been futile."

"The Order is trying to recruit new members but are finding the task harder and harder. They are nothing if not deliberate. We have thus far managed to prevent them from increasing their numbers. If this time of mistrust and fear remains we may have halved the number of living Order members by Christmas."

Harry was horrified by what was coming out of his mouth. The most terrible part was knowing it was true.

"Dumbledore has yet to find a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and has once again refused to give me the job."

'I do suppose Dumbledore hasn't gone completely bonkers.'

"To my knowledge the Order has no offense plans at the moment. They are purely on defense at the moment because they do not have the numbers to be on the offense and they certainly can not afford to lose anyone."

"Percy Weasley has not made amends with the Weasley family so I think we can completely cross him off the list of potential allies for the Order. It would seem he has more common sense than the rest of his muggle-loving family."

"That is all I have to report for now."

Voldemort nodded his head. He did not look pleased, but neither did he look upset. Harry bowed before him once again, kissing his robes, murmuring, "My Lord," and carelessly resumed his kneeling position on the floor.

Harry finally relaxed, if only internally. He had survived. He had not betrayed the Order, relayed any terribly important information and had successfully averted Voldemort's wrath. As the meeting dragged on Harry vaguely noticed that his knees were starting to ache. Finally, at long last, Voldemort dismissed them.

Harry quickly exited through the closest door, slipped out the way he came and successfully avoided any uncomfortable and nerve-wracking confrontation with the other Death Eaters. No one who saw him tried to stop him and Harry realized that this was typical Snape behavior. Harry walked through the wards once again and disapparated into the night.

When Harry was once again in the safety of Snape's house he finally allowed himself to relax. He quickly shed the mask and robes and headed right for the shower. He needed to unwind and relax from his super-aware state.

Harry realized just how stressful Snape's life really was. Playing double agent was hard and it was very easy to upset the balance or reveal something that shouldn't be revealed. Not only did Harry have to battle all of Snape's issues, but he had his own emotions battling into play. He had to be very careful not to let emotions influence any of his decisions, lest he make a terrible mistake.

'Snape has a much harder life than I ever realized. He made a bad choice and has continued to pay for it for the rest of his life. How does he do it? How can he stand to be alone all the time? I'd die without my friends, hell, I'd be dead without them. Dumbledore was right it really is our choices, far more than our abilities, that show us who we really are.'

Suddenly Harry recalled Dumbledore's words from the end of his fourth year.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

'I think I've chosen right. I certainly haven't forgotten Cedric. And I have made the right choices most of the time. Maybe that's what has kept me from becoming like Snape. I've made the right choices and I chose to let people in. It hasn't been easy, but what in life ever is?'

When Harry stepped out of the shower half an hour later he was met by Ash asking him if he wanted to make his usual visit to the Headmaster before or after dinner. Harry opted for before.

Harry was greeted by Dumbledore's infuriatingly cheerful voice the second he stepped out of the floo.

"How are you, my boy?" Harry groaned mentally.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus could not run anymore. He was exhausted and had to be out of Little Whinging, if not halfway out of Surrey. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. All his memories that had been carefully locked away and buried, never to be revisited again were suddenly washing over him. He did not know if it was him, what Petunia had said or Potter himself that was the result of this torrent of memories. The harder he tried, the more he realized he could not suppress the memories or the emotions. He had to let them come; he had to feel what he hadn't felt in years. He had to allow himself to be human for a moment or he would never again regain his sense of peace.

He felt so vulnerable, so exposed, yet there was no one there to see him. He felt weak and tired and exhausted both physically and mentally. He was tired of living this half-life.

It seemed he had been wrong, something he was loathe to admit. Potter was not the spoiled, happy, pampered prince his father had been. He did not come home to be worshipped. He was not loved. Every summer he returned to a hell, not unlike the one Severus had faced during his school days.

His family could careless if he lived or if he died. They did not understand him. He was treated like a slave and seemed to expect no better. He was bullied. Suddenly Severus found so many painful parallels between himself and Potter that he was not sure if he could bear it. He had faced much of the same things Snape had faced. But what was the difference?

'He has friends. He's in Gryffindor. He does not take his anger out on those weaker than him. He does not succeed in pushing everyone away. He can not hide his emotions and does not choose to. He faces his fears and his pain. But what is the difference between us. He will never become like me, but why.'

Suddenly Albus' words came flooding back to him. Something that Albus had said to him a very long time ago. The night he had defected from the Dark Lord's ranks to be exact.

"It is our choices, Severus, that show us who we truly are, far more than our abilities," he whispered.

That was it. Potter chose the high road, the one with friends and failure and eventually peace. He chose the unpredictable route, the one that was sure to hurt, but would eventually bring happiness.

'He trusted that people's good nature would outweigh their weaknesses, their fear, and their flaws. He learned what Albus has always tried to teach me. Potter knows that we can walk alone through life, bitter and unhappy or we can let people in and allow ourselves to be loved. Sometimes we get hurt and sometimes we fall down, but in the end, we never have to be alone if we can learn to trust others and put our faith in them. That is what Albus has always done. It is what he has always believed, and it is what makes him a great wizard.'

"Every person, wizard or not reaches a crossroad in their life. Sometimes the most important one is what decision they make; sometimes it is what realization they come to. For me, it was my choice that has defined me. But you Severus, I think it is when you reach the crossroad of what you will choose to believe that will define you. I know that you do not understand what I'm talking about now, but when you get there, you will know."

He had scoffed at him at the time. He always scoffed at what the Headmaster said, but later on down the road, Albus was always right. Maybe not completely right, but mostly right and perhaps it wasn't that he was right, that was important. Maybe it was the fact that Severus finally understood, that made those occasions monumental. Maybe by understanding and believing all of these things, Severus was choosing the right path this time. Maybe he was choosing the path to redemption.

'Maybe, just maybe,' Severus thought to himself, 'everything is going to be alright.'

Author's Note: Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews. Happy Birthday Ranekaera. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	7. More of the Same

Author's Note: One more last update before school. I go back tomorrow. I'm going to hope for an update every other weekend. No promises though. I'm really busy, plus I have to get good grades this year. My grades were good last year, but I need blow the lid off ones this year. Not to mention I'm in like a billion extracurriculars. And my parents hate when I "sit" at the computer and I'm not doing something productive, so I have to type my miscellaneous fanfic stuff when they're not around. I get enough crap for reading it all the time. I do have a laptop, but it's crap and very old. And my parents don't like when I lock myself in my room, even if the doors not locked. So I apologize, I'll stop with my excuses now.

Disclaimer: Life is too short to waste my time pretending or wishing to be somebody else.

More of the Same

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hello Albus."

"How are you Severus?"

"Fine."

"I take it you have just returned from a summoning or are you merely here for a pleasant chat."

'As if I would just stop by for a pleasant chat right before dinner,' Harry thought with annoyance.

"No, I was summoned." Dumbledore gave him his full attention. "I reported to the Dark Lord that the Order is still trying to recruit and found their searches of Malfoy Manor futile. I told Him of our intent to track down the escaped Death Eaters and he seems unconcerned. I always told him that the Order's numbers will most likely be halved by Christmas if our predicament remains as it is. You haven't found a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and you won't allow me to have it. Percy hasn't made amends, so he is not a potential ally. The Order has no offensive plans. That's all I told him."

"Nothing of importance then really. Do you truly believe what you said about the Order and its members?"

"It's true isn't it? The Order isn't finding new recruits and we're being picked off one by one."

Harry stood up and started pacing. It was true wasn't it? The situation was more hopeless than he could have imagined. Harry stalked to the window and looked out at the grounds. It was early evening; the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was beautiful, tinged with reds and pink, purples and blues, oranges and yellows. He was serene. Harry had never appreciated its unfailing ways so much as he did not. The sun always rose and set. No matter what happened, it was a cycle, the two things were inevitable and he found that a great comfort.

"You seem frustrated Severus."

"It's not enough."

"What's not enough?"

"What I'm doing, what you're doing, the Order, the Ministry, Potter, none of it's enough. People are dying, the Dark Lord's gaining power and the Death Eaters are growing in numbers. The Ministry and its officials are incompetent. And Potter, what has he ever done but add to the chaos?"

'I'm always making trouble for everyone. They always have to come save me. I'm so selfish, I waste my time thinking of petty grudges and I have to do more. I must destroy Voldemort, that should be my sole priority.'

"Severus, why now, why is it suddenly too much."

"Because I never saw it that way, I never realized."

"You are taking the pessimist's view. It is not so hopeless. Everyone is doing all they can."

"It's not enough, they're not doing enough. The Dark Lord's sole focus is to defeat us and what are we doing? We're going along with the pretenses of daily life."

"And is that not a form of fighting? He must devote all his time to trying to vanquish us and yet for us, life goes on as usual, and we've yet to be defeated."

"WE'RE NOT WINNING THE WAR. HE'S GOING TO WIN. WE WASTE OUR TIME WITH QUIDDITCH AND CLASSES. WE SHOULD BE TEACHING THE STUDENTS TO FIGHT, NOT BOTHERING OURSELVES WITH WHETHER THEY KNOW WHERE NEPTUNE IS. THE CURRICULUM NEEDS UPDATING, THE STUDENTS NEED INFORMING. WE NEED TO BE DOING MORE."

Harry suddenly felt very self conscious. He shouldn't have yelled. Yelling was losing control, not only was sit out of character for Snape but it was unnecessary. Dumbledore seemed unfazed; apparently Snape did have outbursts like the rest of the world.

"Who is going to do it?"

"What?"

"Who's going to update the curriculum, inform the students, and do away with Quidditch and Neptune?"

"Quidditch doesn't need to go and neither does Neptune. I just think the students need to adjust their frame of mine."

"Not all students agree with our views and our goals."

"But we're right."

"Are we?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"In most regards."

"And in others?"

"We need to prepare them for what's out there."

"We would be arming the enemy as well as ourselves."

"We wouldn't be teaching them anything they couldn't learn themselves."

"They could use it against us."

"But most of them wouldn't, maybe we could even convert a few or simply convince them not to fight."

"The students are quite stubborn," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"They can and will learn anything that you are willing to teach them."

"Mr. Potter seems to have proven that quite well hasn't he? We'll need to get him involved. Can you work together?"

"Yes, if I must. The students' ability to protect themselves should be our first priority."

"I am glad to see that you are not too old to learn new things."

"You're never too old to learn."

"Well said my boy, well said."

"Don't call me that."

"Some things never change," commented Dumbledore with a maddening twinkle in his eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He was exhausted. He had continued walking and found himself in London; luckily he was quite familiar with the place. He walked to Kings Cross Station. He carefully walked through the station; Potter was able to blend in much better than he ever could have managed. He always thought he looked odd in muggle clothes. When he was sure no one was looking he pulled out Potter's wand, and touched it to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. A second later the tip went through and Severus followed after.

He checked the schedule; the next train to Hogwarts would pass by in ten minutes. He was quite fortunate, there was usually only one train that went as far as Hogwarts a day, if you missed it you had to take several trains and the journey was much longer.

A blue steam engine pulled into the station and Severus quickly boarded the train. The train was mostly empty and for that he was thankful, he was in Potter's body and therefore quite recognizable in the Wizarding World. Plus, he was still dressed as a muggle. He carefully picked his way to the last compartment on the last car of the train. The whole car was empty. He closed the blinds and went to sleep with his head in his arms.

He was awakened by the shrill sound of the whistle cutting through his sleep. He quickly stood up and immediately regretted his actions. His limbs had fallen asleep and he collapsed the second he put any weight on his feet. He pulled himself up disgruntled and quickly exited the train.

He left Hogsmeade Station. However the carriages only ran for the students and since he could not apparate he was forced to walk all the way to Hogwarts. The gate's allowed him entry recognizing his magical signature. Whether it was his or Potter's he didn't care. Albus was not going to be pleased to see him, but he didn't care. He didn't know where else to go and back was certainly not an option.

Finally he reached the castle, he was weary, exhausted, hungry and wet, since it had started raining during his long trek through Hogwarts expansive grounds. He finally reached the stone gargoyles in front of the Headmaster's office.

He let out a growl of frustration when he realized that he did not know the password. He was moments from his safe haven only to be stopped by an insignificant detail. The gargoyle started to move and he stepped back, sighing in relief. 'Perfect timing Albus.'

Unfortunately the Headmaster was not alone. He was with, 'me?' He was deep in conversation with Snape's body and would not have noticed Severus had Snape's body not stopped and gaped at him.

"Harry my boy, what are you doing here?"

"Escaping hell."

"Are you alright?" asked the full-grown Snape. "They didn't hurt you did they, you've been fed enough right, nothing too horrible?"

"No, I have never been more miserable in my life."

Dumbledore watched their exchange with curiosity and mild confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Harry in Snape's body.

"You're in my body, does that answer your question."

"Severus," Dumbledore said turning in confusion to Harry's body. "I had not intended for you to switch with anyone else. I specifically left you off the list I gave to the sorting hat. It was too dangerous. I could not put another in your place. Who are you," he asked turning to Snape's body.

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore stared at him in something akin to awe and Snape in Harry's body, with concern. Snape smoothed Harry's hair nervously, undoubtedly having unconsciously picked up his host body's mannerisms.

"There were no slip ups. Surely you've been summoned. You did not reveal anything important to the Dark Lord?"

"No, Dumbledore even told me I told him nothing useful. Voldemort wasn't suspicious at all." Snape had nearly imperceptibly twitched when Voldemort's name had been said, but Harry only noticed because it was his body and he did not usually react that way.

Dumbledore looked worried. "I thought you were Severus," he said addressing Snape's body.

"You were supposed to," Harry replied. "I thought that's what I was supposed to do." Harry narrowed his eyes and turned towards Snape. "Wait, why are you here. You were supposed to stay at the Dursley's, what happened."

"My past happened, what else?"

"I don't understand."

"Let's just say your aunt and I go way back and it hasn't been a pleasant relationship, if you even want to call it that."

"What happened, what did she say?" Snape shut his mouth, refusing to say anymore and crossed Harry's arms in a defiant manner. How often had he made the same gesture?

A long silence stretched between them. Dumbledore was lost in thought. Suddenly Snape broke the silence. "What did you do to my hair?" Harry subconsciously reached up and smoothed it; he stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"I cut it and got shampoo and conditioner specifically for your hair type." Harry's own face screwed up in horror.

"Why?" asked Snape.

"I couldn't take it any longer. Just be glad I didn't give you a green Mohawk, I was tempted."

"What, didn't think red and gold were quite my colors?"

"I figured the Death Eaters would notice. I forgot about your hoods."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore broke in, "we should continue this discussion in my office."

"Not before I get some food, I'm starving."

"I agree."

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," said Dumbledore chuckling.

"Eating is a necessary activity for the continuance of life; we're not agreeing on anything, our bodies merely have the same basic needs."

"You sure you're Harry," Dumbledore asked Snape's body over his shoulder. "Because I would swear you were Severus if I didn't know any better."

"Of course I'm Harry, I was just saying that we have the same basic needs."

"While using my vocabulary."

"I have all those words in my vocabulary, thanks."

Dumbledore chuckled once again. "You two are more alike than you will ever know."

"Don't insult me," they chorused.

This resulted in them glaring at each other as Dumbledore let out another hearty chuckle. They both glared causing him to laugh even more. Harry and Snape made to cross their arms defiantly but stopped when each realized what the other was doing. Dumbledore saw them out of the corner of his eye and stopped to laugh heartily.

"For two such different individuals you have many things in common. If you would only put aside your prejudices I think you too could become friends."

"Hell's more likely to freeze over."

"Voldemort's more likely to profess love for McGonagall."

"Severus, language, _Professor_ McGonagall, Harry." They both shot Dumbledore another dark look put followed him none the less to the kitchens.

'They could do so much good if only they could look past themselves and their pasts. They're more of the same sort of person than they are different'

Author's Note: Wahhhhhh summer's over. I really like this chapter. Snape and Harry, finally together. I've kind of been ignoring the other characters; hopefully you'll see more of them in the next chapter. I'm going to try to speed things up, I'm not sure it's going to work because I want everyone to learn a few lessons. I have a few ideas for the future so hopefully they'll come into play. I still refuse to ask for reviews, so I'm not going to. I apologize for any mistakes. If you feel like it, let me know what you think. Are they getting to ooc, I'm trying to keep them believable? I hope not. Sorry 'bout the really long author's notes.


	8. Friends and Family

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys have been great. First day of school was pretty good. My schedule's alright. I'm tired, I start some of my clubs tomorrow and my life's just going to get busier. Ah well. I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: If you think I am entitled to the rights of Harry Potter please let me know and tell me how to get my hands on them. Thanks.

Friends and Family

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco was starting to curse the day he ever met Ron Weasley. His life was quite a bit harder than he had ever expected or perceived. So far he had been stuck cleaning this Godforsaken place with Lovegood. She was always babbling nonsense.

Mrs. Weasley had been quick to reassure him that this wasn't their regular, but told him that they would be staying here the rest of the summer. All sorts of people stopped by at all hours of the day and night. Draco's nerves were running very thin. His head hurt from the howling portrait that nobody could get rid of and his hands were calloused and dirty from all the work he had been doing. Mrs. Weasley had told him that Ron would be doing the same thing and not to look at it as punishment. Punishment wasn't even beginning to describe his misery. This place was a purgatory not a punishment.

He was seriously missing his expensive and luxurious clothes. He was getting far more exercise than usual, despite his current residence being much smaller than the Malfoy Manor. Any time he wanted something he had to get up and get it. Draco had quickly learned that planning was a necessary skill for surviving. It resulted in far fewer trips.

The library was the only redeeming factor in the whole house in Draco's opinion. Nobody ever bothered him while he was there, simply because nobody ever went in there, except Lupin on occasion, but for the most part he left Draco alone. He saw the most of Lupin, which was fine with him because he was polite, quiet and never bothered him unless absolutely necessary.

Every night after dinner, Draco retired to the library before heading to bed. Sometimes he would fall asleep in his favorite chair and wake up with a crick in his neck and very cold. Recently when he had awoken however, he had discovered a nice warm, but well worn blanket draped over him. When he questioned Lupin about its whereabouts he said Mrs. Weasley had been worried about him, but didn't want to wake him.

Draco stayed in the library the rest of the day, abandoning his usual chair in favor for one that rested before a window, and stayed lost in thought until Lupin came to fetch him for dinner. Being in the Weasley household was an interesting if not slightly scary experience. Draco always felt ill at ease when the twins stayed for dinner. They had yet to realize that he was not actually their youngest brother, but a Malfoy in disguise. They had however, noticed Ginny's odd behavior, but just wrote it off as "female issues."

As the last few days of Summer were fading into Fall, Draco found himself savoring his last few days with the Weasleys. He was going to miss Mrs. Weasley in particular. She had treated him like her son from the moment he had awakened on that first morning. He had taken to lingering at the dinner table more of late, finding that he was beginning to prefer Lupin's and Charlie's company, more than the lonely recesses of the library. The first week had passed quickly and the days were ticking away to the first of September.

For the first time in his life he found himself wishing that summer wouldn't end. Mrs. Weasley made him feel like family and he felt far more at home in this grim place, than he had ever felt in his own home. He was no stranger here, not like in the Manor. The place was alive, simply because the people living there breathed life into it derelict walls.

He was never chastised here for reading or sitting lost in thought. He could laugh as loud as he wanted and no one frowned and told him that such an activity was not fitting of his status. No one spoke of blood or names here. No one cared who his father was. He had finally told Lupin and Charlie the other day and the news had been met with nothing more than smiles and a knowing glance exchanged between the two. Everyone there could forgive his faults.

He had broken a dish the other day while helping Mrs. Weasley and she fixed it with a simple reparo, there was no screaming, no chastisement, just a simple reparo and all was well. She hadn't even noticed the fear that flitted across his face. She understood that accidents happen. Draco was beginning to wish more and more that his parents would take a few pages from Mrs. Weasley's book.

Luna was in her glory. Mrs. Weasley had quickly given up on making them clean and Luna had decided that she wanted to learn how to cook. Ginny was already a pretty good cook, but Luna wanted to perfect Ginny's skills. Mrs. Wealsey loved instructing her how to make a perfect pie crust.

Lovegood seemed to be acting more normal. He'd had a particularly interesting conversation with her just the other day. She had entered the library to look for a cook book and some how that had led to a conversation. Draco had brought up her family and they wound up spending an hour talking about her mother's death.

She spoke of it as though it was nothing, but she had been so completely there at that moment that Draco finally understood her. She was always distant and dreamy because that was a nice place to be. In the real world, her mother was dead and she was very much alone. People made fun of her, but Draco couldn't help but pity her. Not that he'd ever let that show.

They had a lot in common. Her mother was dead and his mother was as good as. His mother had always been distant, but more so lately than usual. She had never loved him, not that he could remember, not like he'd be able to tell if she had. She was cold and seemingly uncaring; as long as he did his duty she left him alone. She had given birth to the Malfoy heir, seen that he was taken care of and as far as she was concerned, her job was done. Coddling would do him no good and Malfoy's did not need such things as love, such a notion was foolish.

What good was being a Malfoy, sure he had money, but what else did he really have? A position on the Slytherin Quidditch team that he was finally good enough to have, nice clothes, a good broomstick, anything that money could buy. But he had few friends, real friends. Zambini was about it. The thugs Crabbe and Goyle didn't count, they hadn't a clue how to think for themselves.

At dinner that night he just sat back and watched. He saw the longing glances Lupin sent Tonks when she wasn't looking and the frustrated looks Tonks gave him when he was engaged else where. He saw the loving way Bill played with Fleur's hands under the table and the happy but worried glances Mrs. Weasley appraised her family with. His heart ached as he watched the twins antics, always finishing each others sentences and knowing what the other was thinking at all times. What would it be like to have someone who understood him on such a level?

He looked at Luna and realized that she seemed so happy, but not in a far off place, but right here. He caught her eye and she smiled. Draco commented on the pie and she smiled shyly, unaccustomed to praise, especially from him. Charlie's face lit up as he told Tonks a harrowing tale about his adventures as a Dragon Keeper. She responded with a dangerous tale about one of her escapades as an auror. There were seemly locked in a battle till Lupin got involved. He topped them by telling them about the time James managed to convince him to jump out the Astronomy tower. Tonks then proceeded by telling Lupin off for the next five minutes. Charlie just laughed at their antics and rolled his eyes in Draco's direction. Draco pulled a face and Charlie cracked up.

He was going to miss the feeling of belonging. He felt like family. Mr. Weasley had of course been informed of his identity. He realized that he was not his father and for that Draco was glad. Mr. Weasley treated him like he was just another one of his sons.

Draco had made the mistake of asking where the other son was. The table had gone dead silent and Draco immediately realized his mistake. Lupin helped gloss over the awkwardness by cracking a joke and quickly changing the subject. It was nice to know Lupin had his back. His father would have murdered him had he been at home. Later in the evening Lupin explained that Percy had been in a fight with Mr. Weasley and wasn't speaking to the family, therefore making it a bad subject to bring up. They were human and Draco liked them all the more for it. Personally, he thought Percy was an arse. Who would want to estrange the Weasleys?

Lupin turned out to be a very good friend and confidant. He also had an amazing sense of humor and with a little coaxing was usually willing to regal him with tales of his days as a Marauder. Lupin gave great advice as well and he had been willing to look over Draco's essays. He was beginning to miss having Lupin as a teacher.

They had discussed Lupin's lycanthropy in depth and Lupin had willingly answered all of Draco's questions. Draco had then profusely apologized for having been so prejudiced. He also admitted to having been the one to spread the news that Lupin was a werewolf. Lupin forgave him easily, saying it was bound to happen eventually.

Draco's most recent daily routine involved begging Lupin to take the still empty Defense Against the Dark Arts position and return to Hogwarts. Lupin's answer had remained no and he was starting to threaten Draco will increasingly worse things each time he asked. Draco of course had a trump card. Its name was Nymphadora Tonks.

He didn't threaten her, which Draco was quick to point out, not in her presence of course. Lupin refused to admit that he liked her, but his silence was answer enough. Draco then proceeded to tease Lupin; eventually he left the library to escape Draco. Draco of course followed him to the kitchen and proceeded to wheedle and tease Lupin while he made himself a mug of tea.

He finally stopped when Lupin threatened to get Dumbledore to send him home, while in Ron's body. Draco left, smirking all the while and promised that he would ask again tomorrow. Lupin chucked his biscuit at him.

Draco would not be deterred; he was going to convince Lupin, even if it took every trick in the bag. He had yet to use his trump card, but he was waiting for just the right moment.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Dear Wazu,_

_The Weasleys are quite nice, especially Mrs. Weasley. She's been very kind. I enjoy cooking with her. It's almost like having my mother back. Not that I'd ever want to replace her. Dad's great, really he is, he just doesn't understand some things. _

_Ginny's quite a wonderful person and I now see where she gets it. Her twin brothers are hilarious, Mrs. Weasley disapproves, but I think they're brilliant. Ron is well, I know where Ron's body is, but not him personally. The Malfoy boy is in Ron's body. He's surprisingly antisocial. He's gotten much better though. He's locking himself in the library less and less._

_I am starting to miss my body, Ginny's is nice and all, but her ears aren't pierced and I miss my radish earrings. Professor Lupin's staying here, he's a nice guy. I don't know why people got so upset about him being a werewolf, I mean it's not like he was a vampire or anything. That actually would be a reason to worry._

_Tonks is rather funny, but quite clumsy. She tripped over the umbrella stand, broke two dishes, fell down the stairs, spilled a bottle of ink, tripped over her feet four times and smashed into seven different people. And that was just yesterday. She's hilarious, but she's certainly a walking disaster. Honestly, she must learn to watch where she's going. I hear she's an auror. I'm surprised she passed her Stealth and Tracking Exam. Ah well you can never judge someone by how they look or what they seem like._

_Honestly, look at Harry Potter, he's perfectly normal. He's a wonderful Quidditch player, an excellent teacher, gets into lots of trouble, gets detention because he gets on Snape's nerves and he's a Gryffindor. I like the Gryffindor's personally, quite a rambunctious lot. _

_I must go now; I need to help Mrs. Weasley plan tomorrow's dinner. I wonder what the Malfoy boy has in store for tonight's dinner. He's been trying to convince Professor Lupin to come back and teach. I agree with him but he's making a fool of himself. Yesterday he made tea with vodka instead or water because he was so distracted. He didn't realize it for quite a while. I think he figured it out when he tried to walk downstairs and fell all the way down. _

_The Malfoy boy's rather clever though, he managed to convince everyone it was an accident. Said that he'd been spending too much time with his cousin, that she was rubbing off on him. Such an odd child he is._

_He is rather nice to talk to. I talked to him about my mother. It was different with him, though. My throat got all tight and I actually felt rather sad and quite lonely. He's not in a much better boat though, his mother doesn't love him. I think that's worse perhaps. I know my mother always loved me and she always will. Death changes nothing. She's stupid, her son's alive and she can't even bother to love him. What a horrible fate, to never love._

_He's changed though; I can see it in his eyes. He looked at everyone with such longing tonight. He's happy, but feeling very lonely. I think, sometimes it is better to always be alone, than to have someone and then lose them. But like I said he's foolish. No matter what form he's in, the Weasley's will always care for him. Physical form does not change that. He still has much to learn._

_Mrs. Weasley's knocking on my door, I must go. Until our next chat…tips a baker's hat. Goodbye Wazu, thanks for listening. Cheers._

_-Lovely Luna_

Author's Note: This chapter was quite different than all the others. I've neglected these two the most and I felt bad. I actually like this chapter, I know the voice or voices are very different from my other chapters but I still think it works out rather well. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading. Forgive if the next update isn't terribly soon.


	9. Two's Company

Author's Note: This chapter is going to take me forever to type. I'm watching Notre Dame Football and I'm very tired and rather sick. I've been sick for a month, I went back to school this weak, I'm exhausted, I was out late last night, I had to get up early, I wasn't home all day, I have to baby-sit and I had two marching band performances today. That's all for my list of complaints. I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K., at least not in this lifetime, I am however holding out for my next one. I suppose it's a good thing I'm not holding my breath.

Author's Note 2: I was just rereading a bit of one of the past chapters, I'm a bad typist and I just realized I wrote pee pressure instead of peer pressure. Whoops.

Two's Company

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Dear __**Draco**_

_I swear I'm at the end of my rope with my __**mother**__, she's driving me mad. If I hear one more thing about lady-like behavior, gowns, becoming a Malfoy, __**the cause**__, or how muggleborns are the cause of all our problems, I'm going to murder someone. _

_I hate dresses. I have been forced to wear one everyday and makeup has also been required. __**Mother**__ caught me reading the other day and asked me if I felt ill. When I told her it was for school, she told me not to bother, that it was unimportant, so long as I passed. What the hell? I am not content with being some ignorant, loose wrench, who's clueless and can't think for herself._

_I have realized how many things __**I**__ don't know. It's horrible; I have to read in secret. It's kind of like déjà vu. I suppose that __**if I had brothers**__ I would do the same thing, fearing their teasing, but it is not so. I am very frustrated and extremely bored. I'm becoming nocturnal because I can't stand the boredom._

_Yesterday I occupied my time by memorizing all my family in the Room of Parkinsons. I'm currently in the 19__th__ Century, not bad eh? According to Bitty there are thirteen different libraries in the Manor. I've found four; apparently three of them are off limits. I do so enjoy breaking rules however. I'm of the opinion that any book worth banning, is worth reading. I know where one of the three is, that leaves nine to be discovered. _

_The gardens here are lovely, if you enjoy looking at a garden that was beautiful thirty years ago. If you have any suggestions on how to occupy my time I would be greatly obliged. My mother thinks Quidditch is foolish and refuses to allow me to keep up with such things, says it's a man's game. Please send Quidditch scores, Puddlemere United at the least. _

_Miserably Yours,_

_**Pansy**_

Blaise chuckled at the letter. Mrs. Malfoy left him to his own devices for the most part; she was very withdrawn within the Manor. Her husband's capture had greatly affected her. She seemed like a ghost, wandering aimlessly, always looking lost.

He turned his attention once again to the letter. Weasley certainly was not adjusting well to pureblood life. She was quite accustomed to always being surrounded by people and in a small area during the summer. Loneliness was a state she was unaccustomed to and greatly upset her. She was not used to feeling unloved. Her life was quite nice normally and had come to pity the purebloods, much to Blaise's disgruntlement.

_Dear __**Pansy**_

_I apologize for the state you find yourself in, it is quite unfortunate, but rather customary for someone of your position. Do not get upset, I am merely the messenger. However I was quite interested in your specific mention of Puddlemere United. I was not aware you were a Pudd fan. Really now, I'm surprised, surely someone such as yourself would be a wasps fan. No? _

_Alright, well I have your Quidditch scores that you seem so desperate to obtain. Here are the records for the season so far: Wasps 5-2, Cannons 1-6 (they actually won a game, they beat the Falcons, it was a complete accident, I'll explain later on), Kites 4-3, Catapults 6-1, Arrows 5-2 (they lost to them Wasps ,the Ministry had to deal with all sorts of incidents for days in different areas on England, lots of memories had to be modified), Bats 6-1, Harpies 3-4, Kestrels 2-5, Magpies 4-3, Prides 6-1 and dun dun dun duh Pudd 7-0!_

_Your team is on fire this year; personally I'm a Prides fan. I can't stand the Pudd's anthem, no offense, Celestina Warbeck makes my ears bleed. I much prefer the Weird Sisters._

_If you have yet to find a solution to your boredom I have a few suggestions. If you dare. Convince the house elves to all apparate at the same time to different locations all over the Manor at the same time. (Warning it's extremely loud and is guaranteed to scare all occupants within hearing distance)._

_Decide that you would like to take singing lessons and insist on performing every night to show off your skills. (Make sure to sing loudly and very badly)._

_Take up sewing, use all your lovely dresses for material. When your mother freaks, tell her not to worry, you only borrowed a few of her dresses. After all, you didn't want to make her friends too jealous. _

_Talk to yourself, within hearing distance of the house elves. Insist nothing's wrong, deny it when confronted. Accidentally set something on fire. Something of value is usually best. Don't touch the tapestries._

_Run into everything. Break lots of things. Valuable things are best._

_Act pregnant, but make sure to insist you're not. Any ailments are good, but I've never been able to try this particular one out (obviously, I assume the result would be rather amusing._

_Hopefully these ideas will keep you busy (at least for a while). My mother just sent a house elf to inform that if I would like to see you this evening that would be alright. (Meaning that I will be coming over and have no say in the matter, hopefully I will be able to arrive after dinner). See you shortly._

_Amusingly Yours,_

_**Draco**_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She read the letter in disgust. 'I don't want to see Zambini. Of course he is company and at the moment any human company is welcome. Even if it is a Slytherin.' She quickly set about scribbling off a reply.

_Dear Draco,_

_I will see you after dinner. Mother gave her approval, I told her you could not arrive until after dinner, so please do not show up before then. _

_You misunderstood me in my first letter. I am not a Pudd fan; I am a Prides fan like you. I currently have abet going on and I was desperately hoping that Puddlemere United was doing badly, which would result in me winning. Who did the Prides loose to? We were 6-0 last I knew._

_I also hate Celestina Warbeck, however, she not only makes my ears bleed but I can not stand her voice and will only tolerate her at Christmas when __**my Mum**__ insists on singing along to her on the wireless. I LOVE the Weird Sisters. Remember during the Triwizard Tournament at the Yule Ball when they came and performed? I was so happy that night. I had a wonderful evening. _

_I must go. I need to dress for dinner. Thank you for the lovely ideas, I plan to put a few of them to use soon._

_Resignedly Yours,_

_Pansy_

_P.S. I just tried out that simultaneous house elves apparating thing, it was hilarious. I cannot wait to try the others. You have a horrible sense of humor, honestly, pretending to be pregnant? It would be slightly amusing though, wouldn't it? Hmmmmmmm? See you _

_soon._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blaise informed Mrs. Malfoy that he would be visiting the Parkinson residence after dinner that evening. She seemed pleased and said nothing more to him until he left. She was an odd woman, but he felt rather bad for her. He, at least was reasonably close with his mother. He supposed it had to do with the fact that he had never known his father and had refused to allow any of the men in his mother's life to take on such a role.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Soon was not soon enough as far as Ginny was concerned. She had been forced into an even more formal dress than usual, that did not fit properly, despite the fact that she was sliming down slightly. Her face had been painted and her hair curled. In her opinion she looked like a doll.

The food was once again completely unhealthy, regardless of all her requests that she be served a well balanced, low fat meal. She was on a diet, did the house elves not understand what that meant. Ginny was tired of all the delicious, tempting looking foods. Parkinson did not get nearly enough exercise and her body was not yet used to all the exercising Ginny had insisted on doing as of late.

She was finally dismissed at quarter past eight when Blaise arrived. She had never been so pleased to see Malfoy in her life.

"Come on," she said heading up the stairs.

"Pansy dear," called Mrs. Parkinson, "where are you going?"

"To my room," she said obviously.

"With Blaise dear, do you really think that's appropriate?"

"Yes, it's fine, why wouldn't it be?" she asked in a confused tone of voice. Mr. Parkinson chuckled.

"Dear let them be." He turned towards them. "Io trust that you'll behave yourselves in a respectable and _responsible _manner," he said looking at Blaise. Ginny was quite disgusted when she saw Mr. Parkinson wink at Blaise.

"Of course Mr. Parkinson."

"Good evening then," he said nodding at them.

Ginny fumed all the way back to her room. She opened the door and let him pass. Then she slammed it shut and locked it. She threw herself down in front of her vanity huffily. Blaise stretched out on her bed, mirroring Malfoy's usual movements perfectly. He looked more like he was posing, as opposed to resting.

She reached for the makeup remover and started scrubbing off the caked on makeup that had been plastered on her face. She could care less if her face looked red. She unceremoniously pulled the dress over her head and dumped it on the floor, revealing a pair of pants and a tank top, which she pulled a jumper over.

She sat down wearily at the vanity, staring at Blaise in the mirror. "Is this really what it's like to be a pureblood? Is this what it means?" she asked quietly. "That if you're female you're just a stupid whore, not good for anything, meant to be displayed and used?"

"No, Ginny no."

"I thought I was Weasley."

"Ever thought you could be both."

"I know I'm both. But why am I Ginny now."

"Because, right now, you're real to me. You aren't just your last name." She spun around to face him, looking dejected.

"I always knew my family was different, but I never knew how much. I've never wanted to go home so badly. I've never felt so alone and my self esteem has never been lower."

"At least I used to have respect. But here, I'm not even sure I respect myself. I keep my mouth shut, I let them order me around and walk all over me and I don't know why."

"Because some battles aren't worth fighting, especially not if you have to fight them all the time."

"I always thought you were cowards. Now I realize you're just abused."

"No we aren't."

"Yes you are. Neglect, emotional abuse, undermining your self confidence, teaching you to fear your supposed superiors, never being loved. That's abuse and of the worst kind. You should come home with me some time, then you will truly realize how abused you are."

"My mother's not like this. I'm actually quite close with her. She's the only one who was ever constant in my life, so I trust her and myself and that's about it."

"Mistrust is not something that should be learned as a child, it comes enough with age and hardship. You're too young to be so old."

"Now who's the hypocrite?"

"I'm not old."

"You act it. If you didn't have some "darkness" if you will, in your past, then I doubt you would have fallen so deep into despair and loneliness. Loneliness is learned too."

She laughed bitterly. "You speak of things you don't know of and couldn't understand." 'I'm not sure anyone understands. I'm not sure that anyone could.'

"Try me."

"I don't trust you that much."

"Now who's mistrustful?"

"I have learned to distrust you; you've given me reason to."

"What can I do to earn your trust?"

"It's not that easy."

"No, I suppose not, life never is."

"Time."

"What?"

"Give me time and maybe you will earn my trust."

"I have a feeling that it's very hard to get, quite easy to lose and few have ever achieved such a feat."

"You not as stupid as one would guess."

"And you're not who you appear to be."

"Isn't that the beauty of life? Beneath the mask, we can be whoever we want to be."

"Take off the mask Ginny; it doesn't look good on you."

"Quote me all you want, _Blaise_. But if you try using my words against me, it's you who's going to get burned."

"But isn't that half the fun of playing with _fire_, the fact that you might get burned?"

"Yes Blaise, yes it is."

Author's Note: This chapter actually wound up turning out quite well. I like where this is headed. I'm warning you now, this is going to take a dive from cannon, but it will still fit in with cannon. I will (perhaps) be revealing some things that JK does not say, but it my opinion, could be plausible. Now that I've left you with that tantalizing bit of information, I'm going to inform you that I probably won't be able to update until next weekend at the soonest. Notre dame lost, I'm rather dejected and my bed is calling for me. Cheers!


	10. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I have not died, as you can obviously I've just been mad busy. I have no school today, hence the reason I'm updating.

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is not Jo Rowling.

The Beginning of the End

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Jake, ahhhhhh, Jake."

"Hermione it's alright. You're not going that fast, you're still in control."

Hermione was holding the broom in a death grip. Flying lessons had been going alright until today. Today Jake was teaching her how to switch speeds. Hermione was not exactly enjoying herself.

"You're doing great, babe. Loosen your grip a bit and just relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, trust me."

Hermione loosened her grip slightly, moved a bit farther back on her broom and started to fly in a straight line gradually increasing her speed. She was doing fine until, _crack_. Hermione lost her focus and started to plummet towards the ground, she hadn't been too high up but she landed with a sickening crunch. Jake was next to her in no time.

"Hermione, are you alright? Can you hear me? Say something, please."

"Ouch, can I do that again?"

"Fall off your broom or fly?"

"I prefer flying to falling thanks."

"You, you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine except I think I broke my arm."

Sure enough her arm was bent at an odd angle. Jake picked her up and took her to the hospital box at the pitch. This time they actually had permission to be there. When she came in she was immediately rushed to a bed. Her arm was bandaged and several foul tasting potions were shoved down her throat. She was instructed to take it easy. She responded promptly by dragging Jake out of the box, down onto the field and mounting her broom.

"Are you nuts?"

"If I don't get back on a broom now, I never will."

"You really want this, you want to be good?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"I don't follow."

"What's the name of the guy you're doing this for?"

"I'm not doing this for any guy, I just want to understand why my friends love flying and Quidditch so much, and I really don't want to make a fool of myself."

"How long have you liked him?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM."

Jake just stared at her, and mentally she chastised herself for being so transparent. If Jake could tell without ever having seen them together, it must be really obvious to everyone else.

"Ok, maybe I do like him, but he's one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that. We're a trio you see and if we got together it would throw off the balance."

"I think that's the stupidest thing you've ever said. If you're best friends, two of you dating each other isn't going to ruin everything. I know who your friends are Hermione, everybody does, and to be honest, I highly doubt Harry Potter has time for a relationship at the moment. And if he is truly as wonderful as you make him seem, he won't be upset with you, heck he'll probably be relieved that you and Ron aren't arguing so much."

Hermione stared at him open mouthed. Nobody had ever said that to her, nobody would ever have had the guts to say that to her, but he was looking in from the outside. Maybe he saw things more clearly than everybody else.

"Lavendar told me a bit about you guys."

"Is it obvious to everyone?"

"Nah, just all of Gryffindor." Hermione laughed, even though it wasn't funny.

"Come on Hermione, it's not that bad."

"Where does this leave us?"

"Well summer's almost over and I like you a lot, but we're just not meant to be. I still kind of like Lavendar and you obviously really like Ron if you're willing to break your arm falling off a broomstick for him. How 'bout we live this relationship in the summer. It'll be a summer fling if you will. I mean it's been fun, but we have no future together."

"Thank you so much, you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. You're making this too easy; I always thought most relationships ended badly. I mean my last one didn't, but we wouldn't have worked out and we were worlds apart. We both knew that and we agreed to be friends."

"Can we do the same?"

"Yes of course, I'm not averse to having another pen pal."

"Come here," he said hugging her. "I wish breaking up were always this easy." Hermione just laughed, not that it was really funny. "Alright, well we have to hurry up and teach you to fly, we've only got about three full days left until you return to school."

"It's that soon?!?!?!?"

"Breathe Hermione, breathe."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. I don't like bicycles, and I don't like rollerblades."

"Oh come on Hermione."

"No, I like shopping and music, that's it. I am going to cry if I get one more bruise or brush burn."

"Let's go to the movies."

"Erm, come on Hermione, you love the movies."

"Ok."

"Let's go see Twister."

"Yes," agreed Hermione's other friend. Pansy now knew enough about the muggle world to know that a movie was a story on screen, but she had yet to "go to the movies."

Pansy tried not to look too awed by the dark theatre, concession stands, and fold down seats. By the end of the movie Pansy was dying to go back and was wondering how she had ever lived so long without "going to the movies."

"Hermione breathe," interrupted her friend. You're acting like you haven't seen a movie in ages. Well now that I think about it, you haven't. We'll come back soon, but there's only a few days of summer left, then you have to go back to school."

'Wow,' thought Pansy lying in bed later that night. 'These past two weeks have flown. I like this place, it's so new and complicated and evolved. My parents always said muggles were backwards, but they're not, they're really just ages and ages ahead of us. They're not bad people. They're just different. I'm not sure why I ever hated them. No I didn't just think that. They're confunding me. But they can't be, they can't do that, unlike wizards.'

Suddenly she started to cry, she hadn't done it in such a long time. It wasn't allowed, but it felt so good. These forbidden tears were freeing.

"Dear, are you alright?" Pansy looked up startled. She tried to hide her tears, fearful of punishment. "Darling, it's alright," she said sitting down on the bed and wrapping Pansy into her arms. Pansy tensed and ten relaxed when she realized she wasn't going to be punished.

"What's wrong?"

"My whole life is a lie. Everything my parents have ever told me was wrong. I don't know how to handle that. They told me people like you were bad. That people like Hermione were unworthy of magic. But they're wrong. You're wonderful people. Maybe not all of you, all the time, but most of you, most of the time. You are human just like u and just because you don't have magic doesn't make you inferior to us. You're actually much more evolved and technologically advanced than we are. I don't know what to make of all this. In my house, these things I'm thinking and saying are treason. I would be punished and here all I am met with is understanding. I'm so confused, everything is conflicting," she sobbed.

Mrs. Granger just rubbed her back and rocked her, whispering words of consolation until she fell asleep. She finally untangled herself when she was sure the girl in her daughter's body was asleep.

'So much trouble and responsibility rests on these children's shoulders. Poor dears,' thought Mrs. Granger worriedly. 'I only wish I could be of more help.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron was lazing about in his boxers, a new found hobby he had recently acquired while at Zambini Manor. He was reading a very fascinating book about two wizards who had somehow managed to switch bodies. 'That'd be so cool. Wait, that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Wicked!'

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Hello mother."

"Isn't that awkward?"

"Isn't what awkward?"

"Calling me your mother when I'm not?" Ron's eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry, I've known all along."

"And you never said anything," squeaked out Ron.

"I have to admit, I was enjoying watching you sweat. Blaise told me about the switch beforehand. If you haven't noticed, we're quite close."

"Yes, I noticed. Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I know you're a pureblood and I have a few suspicions. So…"

"So what?"

"Who are you?"

"I don't think you'll like the answer. It's in my best interest not to tell you," Ron said smartly.

"I could guess."

"You'll be unhappy."

"Why, because you're a blood traitor Ronald Weasley?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"You're a pureblood, male, and told me I wouldn't like the answer. That narrows the list down greatly."

"But you hate everyone."

"That's true, but you think I would hate you more than everyone else."

"Don't you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm, a blood traitor and I don't support The Cause."

"And you think I do?"

"You don't, I mean, don't all purebloods, except for me. You're a Slytherin."

"And you're a Gryffindor, a meaningless fact really. No, I don't support The Cause. I'm a TRUE Slytherin. I look out for myself and my son and that's it. It's not in my best interest to go choosing sides, so long as I don't burn any bridges."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm a woman."

"Meaning you can do anything." She looked at him oddly.

"Meaning I cannot do anything," she whispered.

"Come to my house sometime, meet my Mum. She'll reassure you that you can do anything. Everyone knows it's the woman who's really in charge." She just laughed.

"I think I like your mother."

"That makes one of us," he muttered.

"You don't like her?"

"No, I love her. She just scares me sometimes, besides you're a cool Mother."

"How so?"

"You take Blaise places and let him do things my Mum wouldn't never let me do or go to."

"I think she's the cool Mother then."

"She's got your best interests at heart. I've never been a good Mother. I taught Blaise to trust me and no one else. I taught him that people are replaceable, that they walk out. I taught him that nothing in life is constant and that love doesn't exist. What kind of person does that make me?"

"A human being," he said earnestly.

"I don't want to be human anymore."

"Harry said they same thing, but you can't change that fact anymore than he can."

"You're a really good person Ronald Weasley. You're a good son, a good friend and a good listener."

"Yeah, but I'm lousy with girls." Mrs. Zambini just laughed. Ron huffed, but then started laughing too.

"I think I can help you out in that regard."

"Really?"

"I didn't earn my reputation by being unappealing, now did I? We've still got a few days before summer ends, now lets get cracking."

"Wicked!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lavendar got up and pulled on her favorite jumper. It read, "Save the Snuffalumps." Lavendar and Mr. Lovegood hadn't been doing too much Wrackspurt or Crunkle hunting lately. They'd mostly been working on putting out the next moth's issue of the Quibbler. It was due out in two days.

Spending time with Mr. Lovegood was a rather interesting way to spend part of a summer. She was beginning to miss Jake a lot and was deeply regretting her decision to ever break up with him.

'I am so shallow,' thought Lavendar as she hauled another ream of paper up the stairs. 'I bet he and whoever's in my body have hooked up and when I get back to Hogwarts it'll be her telling everyone about how wonderful he is. I'm so mean. He wouldn't do that, well he might, but we agreed to see other people. He's perfectly allowed to like someone else. Especially if she's a nice person most of the time.'

'I just wish I knew. All this worrying is killing me.'

"Luna there's an owl for you on its way."

She rushed to the window, shocked to realize she recognized the owl. It was hers. Whoever was her was sending her a letter. She eagerly untied the letter from the owl's foot, gave it a treat and sat down in the middle of the hallway on a large ream of paper that had yet to be moved.

_Dear Lavendar,_

_Since this is your owl, I assume it will be able to find you. I am writing you from your body. It's Hermione. First off let me assure that everything is perfectly fine here._

_I have not gone out without makeup and I have made sure your hair looked good. I finally figured out how to get it to lay perfectly flat, you are so lucky you have naturally better hair than me. I have refused to wear any of your very revealing clothes, but I've made sure you looked nice._

_Alright now that we've gotten that out of the way, I just wanted to tell you something. I met Jake, obviously. We've been sing each other for most of the time I've been here. But before you die, I just wanted to let you know we broke up. I am truly sorry; I just had to tell you. It took me forever to figure out how to get around the spell Dumbledore put in place to keep us from writing to the owners of our and/or our owner's bodies._

_I hope you can forgive me for going out with Jake. He's a really nice guy, we've only kissed and he's taught me how to fly. I feel like I've crossed some line. But he really does like you. I know it's not my place to say, but he really misses you and I know he wants to get back together with you, if that's what you want. It was just a summer fling for us, nothing really, but I feel like I've learned so much._

_You certainly do have an interesting life. You're very lucky, you know some truly great people. And I'm sorry for always thinking you were kind of stupid and that you only cared about looks. I know now you're deeper than that. Maybe, you could, I don't know, maybe help me with my hair one of these days. I'm kind of thinking it needs an overhaul._

_Once again, I'm sorry. I hope you're not too upset. I still want to be friends. I'll understand if you hate me. I hope everything is going well for you._

_Very Sincerely Yours,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Lavendar quickly grabbed a self inking quill and tattered piece of parchment from one of her many large pockets.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Obviously I can't tell you whose body I'm in, but I'm fine. I've learned a lot in these past two weeks. I'm a different person now; I've realized how shallow I've been. Everything you used to think about me was right, but I have changed. _

_I haven't worn makeup all summer, which may not sound like a big deal to you, but it is to me. Jake's a great guy and I'm not mad at you. I'm actually very relieved it was you. You're a good person. _

_I think I've figured out how to tell you whose body I'm in. My favorite new jumper says, "Save the Snuffalumps." Can you figure out who I am? My dad's actually pretty interesting. And I have embraced "Witch Weekly's" pronunciation of bright colors and multi- patterned outfits as in. The jumper I'm wearing is lime green, I have pink flamingo patterned tights on, with brown Mary Jane's, and a skirt made entirely of patches (all based on band album covers). I'm going to ask my host if I can have this skirt when I see her next, we're actually the same size._

_I'd be quite happy to help you with your hair. I'm also going to have a discussion with my host about makeup; she has a fantastic facial structure. I've been helping my Dad print out the latest edition of _The Quibbler_. It's actually pretty interesting. It's no worse than all the magazines I read._

_I guess I've been a bit secluded out here. It's just been me and my Dad. It's been so relaxing and freeing. I don't have to care what I look like and getting dressed in the morning is actually fun. I'll see you soon. I can't wait to catch up with you. Once again, let me say it so you get it through your head, I AM NOT MAD AT YOU!_

_Fondly,_

_Lavendar_

_P. S. Did you actually say flying in your letter? I thought you hated flying. Unless there's a certain someone from Hogwarts you're trying to catch the attention of?_

An hour later her owl returned once again. Dashed off on a scrap of parchment was:

_Shut up, your boyfriend has already gone there and I wouldn't advise you to follow in his footsteps._

Lavendar walked around with a smile on her face for the rest of the day. 'I think I'm actually looking forward to going back to school.'

Author's Note: I apologize for any mistakes. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been swamped with school work. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to visit a few characters we haven't seen in a while. Obviously summer is very close to the end. I think that next chapter I'll have them heading back to school. I'm not sure yet. Snape and Harry always seem to have a way of making my story take an interesting turn. Thanks for all the support I've been getting! Until next time. Cheers!


	11. The End is Near

Author Note: Hello, its Columbus Day! No school. Thanks for all the reviews. I have now broken even with my reviews on my last story and its 6 chapters earlier. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't know when my next update will be, homework will determine my schedule.

Disclaimer: I was born not J. K. Rowling; I will die not J. K. Rowling!

The End is Near

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Potter stop," said Harry's body.

Harry threw down the piece of parchment he had been folding into an airplane and once again picked us his quill and resumed his scribbling. Dumbledore had contacted the Dursley's to let them know he was alright, despite the fact that both Snap and Harry had said it was unnecessary. Thus far Snape had yet to broach the subject of Harry's relatives, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time.

He and Snape had been working on updating the curriculum. There had been many fights and smashed ink bottles, but at last they had been able to work in some semblance of peace. Dumbledore had refused Snape and the Defense Against the Dark Arts job once again. Snape was in quite a foul mood. He was being forced to create a curriculum that he was not going to get to teach. But as Dumbledore pointed out, Snape teaching such things would be highly suspicious.

"Potter, has Albus found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"I figured as much, school starts tomorrow though."

"I'm sure Dumbledore's got something up his sleeve."

"More like someone. Should we teach how to recognize vampires or the affects of the confunding curse?"

"Confunding curse, the students are highly unlikely to run into any vampires."

"Why?"

"They are like centaurs in that they are very proud and see humans as beneath them. They will not do a mortal's bidding."

"Oh."

"There are so many things you do not know."

"Sorry professor."

"Do not apologize, become informed."

"I don't have time to do that much reading."

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn in a short amount of time."

Harry didn't say anything and just returned to the book in front of him. Making up a curriculum was harder than Harry ever could have imagined. There were so many things to consider. Homework had to be chosen and guidelines for said homework. Tests had to be scheduled. There had to be a balance between practical and note-taking lessons. But the curriculum had to be flexible.

"How do you do it?"

"What is it exactly, Mr. Potter?"

"All this," Harry said gesturing with Snape's hand.

"It's not so hard. There is a list of things that have to be learned for NEWTs and OWLs and you fill in the wholes with the extra time that is left."

"The NEWTs and OWLs, I forgot all about them. Does this coincide with the curriculum?"

"Coincide? Yes, this does fit in with those curriculums. It is just not following the usual method of approaching such topics."

"It's not my fault I use large words, I've had to act like you."

"Yet you have not needed to act for the past few days and you have continued to talk like me."

"I told you, I have those words in my vocabulary."

"What did you do all summer?"

"Work and read!"

"No need to get upset Mr. Potter. Do your relatives truly treat you like that all the time?"

Harry finished the sentence he was on and carefully put down his quill. He looked up to find himself staring straight back at him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"They do not love you."

"I know."

"That's a hard thing to live with."

"It's always been that way; it doesn't really bother with me."

"Nobody really loved me either."

"At least you had parents."

"At least you have friends," Snape countered.

"I'd die without them."

"I didn't."

"I'm not sure I'd call your life living."

"I'm not sure I would either."

"Sir, haven't you ever just wanted to give up, to stop trying?"

"Yes and I have tried and failed."

"Tried?"

"I hit a point once in my life, where I didn't want to go on. I had no will left to live. I was tired of trying, tired of caring, tired of everyone leaving, tired of everyone else getting to die. So I tried to kill myself."

Harry felt his blood run cold and he was no longer aware of breathing. He looked at Snape in his body. He was so calm, so honest and completely unfazed. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking.

"How could you get to that point, how could you give up on everything?"

"You are still such a child. I am glad to see that this war has not robbed you of everything."

"I have very little left to lose anymore."

"You are so blind sometimes. You still have so much. You have friends who would die for you."

"I wish they wouldn't. I'd die without them."

"They will not leave you."

"You said you tried and obviously that means you failed since we're sitting here talking about it. How'd you do it?"

"Slit my wrists."

"No poison?"

"No, I wasn't quite sure I was ready to die. I wanted to be saved, I figured, if I was meant to live, somebody would save me. If not, I got my wish to be dead."

"Who found you?"

"Your mother." Harry felt his breath hitch.

"What was she to you?"

"My friend, for awhile anyway, until I blew that like everything else in my life." Harry didn't know what to think. He'd never seen Snape so human and he had never heard him be so honest. For the first time in his life, Snape was treating him like another human being. Harry couldn't help but notice the look on Snape's face.

"Did you, did you, erm, were you, I mean…"

"Did I love her?" Harry nodded. "At one time, yes. I don't think I understood what it was at the time, but now that I look back, I think it was love."

"Is that why you hated my father? Because he loved her too?"

"It was one of the reasons I hated him, yes. He hated me for the same reason. I think he knew I loved her before I did. I was her friend when she came to Hogwarts and I was in Slytherin. She would hear nothing against me, therefore I was a threat."

"Did she never realize that you loved her?"

"I was her friend. That's all I ever could be. I was a Slytherin, she was Gryffindor. Everybody loved and respected her, they feared and hated me. We were so different and I never let her believe any differently. Everyone told me that I would hurt her and I did, but before then, I was afraid of hurting her."

"Why is love so hard?"

"Because hate is so easy and they are opposites."

"I don't hate you Harry." Harry looked up at the mention of his name. "You just remind me of hard times. They were better, but looking back reminds me how alone I truly am. You know what I see when I look at you?" Harry shook his head.

"I see your mother. I see someone that I loved and hurt and lost. I see your father who I hated and who helped turn your mother against me. I see you Godfather and his pride and foolish nature. I see Lupin with his dangerous secret. I see Dumbledore doing to you, what he did to me. He is preparing you for what you must do. I see your fierce loyalty and it reminds me of your mother. I see the Weasley's in you and Grangers influence. I see a boy who is trying to be a man. I see a Gryffindor who is trying to be courageous and ignore his fear. I even think I see a bit of Slytherin in you."

"So I am everything that you love or have loved and hate."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for who you are or for who you aren't."

"I never…"

"You apologize too much."

"I'm sor… I don't mean to. I think I finally understand you. Well sort of, I 'm not sure anyone really understands you."

"Not even Dumbledore?"

"No, he couldn't tell the difference between you and me."

"I think that's any easier mistake to make than you might think. Look in the mirror and who do you see?"

"You."

"Exactly."

"How'd we wind up switching if Dumbledore didn't mean for you to switch?"

"Maybe the Sorting Hat thought we needed to learn from each other."

"I think it was right."

"Me too."

"I don't hate you either, Sir."

"I'm glad. However, we have a lot of work to do. Besides the students return tomorrow."

"I'll never get to talk to Ron and Hermione."

"I think it'll be easier than you think.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was rushing around trying to pack. She kept tripping over various magazines and loose shoes.

"Hermione breathe," said Jake.

"I don't want to forget anything. Lavendar has a lot of stuff. Blue shoes or pink?" she asked holding up said items.

"Both. Don't forget the purple, leave the green."

"Should I bring all the jumpers?"

"Yes and all her pants and all the robes except for the green and her pink dress robes."

"You read my mind. Thank you for being here."

"No problem."

Hermione sat on the trunk, barely managing to close it. "Finally."

"Erm Hermione?"

"Yes Jake?"

"You forgot all the books."

"Oh my god," said Hermione jumping up. She once again resumed her rushing around. She was frazzled and made several more trips up and own stairs than was strictly necessary.

"What are you so worried about?"

"I just, I don't know what to expect tomorrow. How am I going to find Harry and Ron? What if Ron doesn't like me? I could fall off my broom or make a fool of myself. What if the person packing for me forgets my books?"

"Hermione, it'll be fine."

"I know, I just miss everyone and I don't know what to expect. Don't you have school tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, but my train doesn't leave until one so I have time to see you off."

"Are you packed?"

"Yes, MUM, I am," he said teasingly.

"Good boy," she said patting him on the head. They both burst out laughing.

"Write me?"

"Of course."

"You'd better."

"And if I don't?"

"I know where you live."

They both laughed again and Hermione was finally clam. She managed to get the trunk closed, but it required both of them sitting on it.

"She's never going to get all this home again."

"I wouldn't be too worried Jake, she always manages somehow."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco sat quietly at the table, his silence going unnoticed at the noisy table. Remus however, noticed as soon as he sat, and so did Charlie, Luna and Tonks when they joined him.

"Going back to school is not that depressing Draco," whispered Remus. "You're not losing any of this. You will always be welcome here?"

"Really?"

"Of course dear," said Mrs. Weasley butting in. She smiled at him. "What's another son or two around here?"

Draco finally smiled for the first time all day. A sudden thought occurred to Draco.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yes."

"You know what would make going back to school even better?"

"Hmmmm?"

"If you came back with me and took the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Draco, I've said no a million times. How many more do I have to say it to make you understand?"

"Look Remus," said Draco looking around to make sure Tonks' attention was focused else where. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I know you like Tonks and she likes you." Remus went to interrupt but Draco silenced him. "I know you guys like each other and I know you feel like you have nothing to offer her, but if you took the job at Hogwarts you'd have money, stability and she'd realize that you were serious about her. You could get her a nice present for her birthday and Snape could brew Wolfsbane for you."

"You've solved the too poor and too dangerous part, but what about my age. I'm way older than her."

"Who cares, you're a great person. Age doesn't matter. Love knows no age," said Draco wisely.

"Look Draco…"

"What are you two conspiring about over here?" asked Tonks popping in. Both faces turned red at being caught. "What are you two trouble makers up to?"

"Nothing," they chorused a little too quickly. Tonks was about to ask them another question when Dumbledore walked in.

"Hello everyone, how are you this fine evening?"

"Something good happen Albus?"

"No on the contrary, it's happening right now."

"He's more cryptic than a tomb," whispered Draco to Remus.

"I do have a spot of business that needs tending to and I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

Draco and Luna rose to leave. "Oh, no, it's nothing that you two can't stay for." They once again resumed their seats.

"I'm afraid I'm still without a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Draco shot Remus a sharp glare. He ignored him.

"I know I have asked you many, many times, but does anyone have any suggestions for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Albus," said Remus tentatively. "If you need me to fill in, I can. I'm not sure the Board will approve it however."

"Remus," said Draco and Tonks. Tonks voice full of excitement, Draco's full of happiness.

"I'm sure there will not be any issues with the Board. They will simply be relived that I have found a suitable teacher."

Dumbledore departed shortly thereafter, but not before reassuring Remus that there was a curriculum already prepared.

"Bloody ministry interfering again?" asked one of the twins.

"No," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. "Two others saw a need and have decided to fill it."

"Are there classes that can be taken to learn how to be cryptic and twinkle madly, like Twinkling 101 and Mysticism 365?"

"No, I'm afraid not Ronald."

"Ron," Draco corrected unconsciously. Dumbledore nodded and departed in high spirits. The rest of dinner was a lively affair. As the meal was winding down, Charlie stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To our lovely brother and sister, may you have a wonderful school year full of mischief and fun." A loud cheer came from the twins' end of the table. "To Remus, good luck, may you be fair, interesting and not too much trouble. And to professor McGonagall, my you forgive my brother and his friends for al the trouble they are bound to get into." There was a loud cheer and everyone drank heartily.

Draco packed quickly and went to help Remus when he was done. He knocked on the partially open door and entered. He was delighted to find Tonks sitting on Remus' bed. "I just came to see if you needed any help packing."

"Sure, can you grab my robes from the wardrobe?"

Draco walked opened to the ornate wardrobe and began to carefully remove and fold Remus' robes. They felt thin and worn in his fingers, but he said nothing. 'You really can't judge a person by their robes. If you did you'd miss out on meeting a lot of people.'

"You've grown up," said Tonks.

"Growing up is inevitable."

"Yes, but just because people have to grow up does not mean they have to be mature."

"I can't look down on everyone; I'd never have any friends if I did."

"You're alright cousin."

"Does everyone her know who I am?"

"No, just the people you spend a lot of time with."

"It's not because you're transparent, we just happened to know Ron rather well."

"Ok," he said feeling slightly reassured.

Draco reached for some books on Remus' desk and carefully placed them inside. The peeling letters on Remus' trunk were still there.

"I think you've packed more books than clothes," teased Tonks.

"Books are more useful," Remus countered.

"Yeah, I mean clothes are only good for taking off."

"Draco," said Tonks scandalized.

"What? It's the truth."

"So, you don't actually say that."

"Remus would."

"Well Remus does not always talk like the gentleman he is."

"So why don't you act surprise when he says stuff like that?"

"Because I expect it from him."

"Well now you know to expect it from me."

She just shook her head and muttered, "men," under her breath.

"Hello," said Luna.

"You all packed?"

"Yes. Mrs. Weasley just sent me to check if you were packed."

"We're all packed," responded Draco. "Are you two going to bake tonight?"

"Of course," said Luna, Ginny's face lighting up.

"Will you make me double chocolate chip cookies with white chocolate and macadamia nuts on top, drizzled with caramel?"

"Sweet tooth large, Draco?" teased Luna.

"It's huge I tell you."

Tonks burst out laughing and had to smother her face in Remus' sheets. "I didn't mean it that way," said Draco turning pink.

"Well you did tell her to expect such things from you."

"He's a boy, what else would you expect from him?"

"Luna!"

"I'm just teasing. I'll make you those cookies for your BIG sweet tooth." Draco turned red and Tonks further added to his blush by commenting that now he was "a true Weasley." This time, it was out of happiness however.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Dad, I can't find my favorite jumper."

"It's on the line dear." Lavendar breathed a sigh of relief when it was safely packed in her trunk. She had been having more difficulties packing than usual. Luna had so many fun clothes and lavender wasn't sure which ones she'd want for school.

She'd packed all of her robes and most of her earrings. Lavendar had saved her favorite skirt for tomorrow. She kept having to tell herself not to worry. She knew what Hermione looked like and she could sit with her. Lavendar was also trying to forget that she would be going to school without any makeup. It hadn't been an issue all summer, so it shouldn't be one now. The new edition of the Quibbler had just gone out that morning.

She had spent a relaxing day with Mr. Lovegood. They'd gone Snugglenimp picking. It was a lot of fun. Her dresser had a fresh bunch in a nice vase. It was from Luna's mother and she had been extremely careful with it. Lavendar packed some of her favorite books and all the ones she'd need for school. She was actually kind of excited to go back to school. She couldn't wait to find out who switched with whom.

"You all packed dear?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget, we have to be up early tomorrow. It's a long drive to Kings Cross. Are you looking forward to school?"

"Actually I am."

"That's good. See you in the morning. Good night."

"Mhhmmmmm, 'night."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"So are you good for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zambini, thanks."

"So, do you know what you're going to say to her?"

"I've got an idea."

"Stay clam, be yourself and be charming."

"I can do that."

"Good. Are you excited for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I really want to see Harry and Hermione. Especially Hermione. I'm going to have to figure out who she is though."

"I have a feeling that won't be too hard."

"Thanks Mrs. Zambini."

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, but I guess it really doesn't matter."

"You'll have to come over for dinner sometime, you and Blaise. You'd love my Mum."

"I'm sure I would."

"Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said nodding to the clothes on the hanger.

"Very nice," she said inspecting it.

"Breathe Ron, breathe."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Mistress wants to know if Miss Pansy is packed."

"I'm packed, thanks."

Ginny sat down tiredly on her trunk. She felt so drained. These past two weeks had taken a lot out of her. She felt so suffocated in the Parkinson Mansion.

"You still alive Ginny?"

"I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"I was finished packing and I thought you might like some company. Tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts and it'll all be fine. You survived."

"Barely."

"Come here," he said giving her a hug. They stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping me sane and preventing me from dying of boredom and pessimism."

"Everybody needs a friend sometimes."

"Besides, you haven't threatened to castrate ME."

"You heard about that?"

"Everybody in Slytherin heard about you threat towards the Malfoy family jewels."

"Oh my god."

"It's okay; personally I thought it was really funny. Draco didn't. He took your threat seriously."

"I was being serious."

"Oh trust me, he knew. He's okay really; you just have to get to know him. Once you get over the whole Malfoy fact, he's actually a great person."

"From what I've seen these past two weeks, I actually do believe you. You're not like I thought you were. You're different and not just you, but all purebloods."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, a very good thing."

"It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. Hold on, you're almost there."

"Thanks Blaise."

"Think nothing of it," he said with a wave and then he disappeared out the door.

'He's alright. Thank Merlin for Blaise Zambini.'

Author's Note: Woah, longest chapter yet. Sorry for any mistakes. Snape and Harry weren't too mischievous this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!


	12. Return to Hogwarts

Author's Note: I apologize for my disappearance. School got a little nutty, but I was ranked second in my class for the first marking period, so as you can see I'm no slouch. Happy belated Christmas or happy what ever holiday you may celebrate. Happy belated New Years! I'm so sorry I've been so irregular about updating. Hopefully I'll get to update this again soon, but no promises.

Disclaimer: My first name's not Jo, my last name's not Rowling and seeing as I don't plan on getting a name change, I guess I can't claim to be J.K. Rowling.

Return to Hogwarts

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ginny looked around the platform. It was madness. The Parkinson's hadn't even bothered dropping her off; they just sent her on her way. People were bustling, and despite the fact she saw many familiar faces, she didn't truly recognize anyone's true identities at first glance. Suddenly someone put their hands over her eyes. She went to knee them, but Malfoy's voice stopped her with a, "Oi, it's me love."

"Don't do that, and don't call me love. Have you recognized anyone yet?"

"I dunno, but I saw myself and it was kind of odd."

"Let's go see who you are, after all, it wouldn't look strange for Pansy and Malfoy to be talking to you."

"Hello Blaise."

"Parkin- er- Pansy, hello, how was your summer?"

"Bearable, and I'm not really Pansy, but how was yours?"

"Erm, it was rather good I guess. Interesting, yeah. Different, but not in a bad way," said Blaise's body, playing with his belt loops.

"Hello Ron."

"How'd you know it was me erm--?"

"It's Ginny you oaf, how've u been?"

"Ginny," he said giving her a big hug, "you got stuck as Parkinson. How was it?"

"Terrible, honestly. How was being Blaise?"

"It was pretty nice actually. His Mum's really cool, very laid back. She took me to Knockturn Alley and I dunno, I kind of enjoyed being rich."

"I felt like a bored prisoner, who was being held hostage!"

"That sucks. Mrs. Zambini's rather good at reading people, though. She figured out that I liked Hermione. So I'm going to tell her when I figure out who she is."

Ron watched as Parkinson's and Malfoy's mouths dropped in awe.

"You actually admitted that you liked Hermione--?"

"And you're going to do something about it," finished Malfoy.

"Yeah. Wait who are you?" he asked pointing to Malfoy.

"My sanity," Ginny answered.

"No really."

"The actual Blaise Zambini," he said holding out his hand, "nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Ginny started laughing. "What?"

"You mother managed to teach my brother manners, I think I just died of shock." Ron glared but he just wound up laughing. "Look there's Luna."

"I hate to break it to you, but it would be very uncharacteristic of any of us to talk to her and it'd look mighty suspicious, so if you have any desire to keep people in doubt of your true identity, I wouldn't just walk up to her."

"True, I hate being this type of pureblood. No offense Blaise."

"None taken." Ron looked at them curiously.

"So how'd you two get to be friends?"

"Tea at the Malfoy's," responded Blaise, "she made me fess up to my real identity rather quickly, but it didn't take me too long to figure out who she was."

"I had to tell you who I was."

"Well it's not like you're in my year, so obviously I didn't know you that well before."

"You're a pureblood remember, it's your job to know who everyone is."

"Well I thought we established I'm not like all the other purebloods."

"You're not, but that shouldn't mean you don't know who I am."

"I thought you didn't know me well enough to recognize me right off the bat, so I apologize if I couldn't recognize you right away."

"Erm, I hate to break up this lovely little spat, but we need to get on the train, we've got to find a decent compartment before the train leaves."

"Sorry, we forgot ourselves for a moment. I should have expected you wouldn't have known me."

"It's not like that; I just didn't know you could act like a traditional pureblood. Your mannerisms were impeccable."

"Just because I don't always act like I pureblood, doesn't mean I'm not capable of passing as one."

"I know I'm sorry, forgive me," he said giving Ginny puppy dog eyes.

"That face won't work on me, but I forgive you."

"Good," he said giving Ginny a hug, helping her on the train and hoisting her luggage up. "Why is this so light?"

"Well I didn't bring all of Parkinson's clothes."

"She's going to be pissed."

"Oh well," said Ron, shoving a first year out of the way to get his desired compartment. I glared at him. "What, it's typical of me."

"Yes, quite typical of you to abuse your power," she countered.

"Do you argue with everyone?" Blaise asked.

"No just with impertinent boys." He made to respond but was silenced by the train whistle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Thank God you're here," said Hermione hugging Lavender in Luna's body.

"I'm so happy to see you," responded Lavender. "I didn't recognize anyone.

"Me neither. It was just like being a first year all over again."

"Of course I saw a bunch of the Slytherin's standing together. Typical really."

"Maybe they figured out who each other were, just like us."

"It's possible; of course maybe they aren't really Slytherins. Wait, don't you have prefect duties?"

"No Dumbledore told us not to worry about it; apparently we're going to deal with it once we get to school."

"So how was Jake?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"He was great, he even taught me how to fly, but he's in love with you. I think I helped him realize that."

"That's good, I really missed him."

"So how was being Luna?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The compartment slid open. Ginny and Ron were standing in the doorway. Ron was the one to speak. "Do you mind if we sit with you, the other compartments are full?"

"No, sit down," said Lavender in Luna's body.

"It's so odd to see myself," said Luna in Ginny's body.

"You were Ginny?" said Lavender, "How was it?"

"Yeah I was, it was great. Mrs. Weasley taught me how to cook. Too bad I missed Wrackspurt hunting, but the Weasley's are an adventure as well. The second oldest used to work with dragons in Romania; he's never seen a Chicow though. It's a shame really."

Hermione smiled, but she looked like Lavender. "I like your hair Br- Lavender."

"Thank you, does it look alright."

"Yes, I love it; I meant to tell you earlier. I really like what you've done with my hair and the makeup looks nice, it's much more subtle than I usually wear."

"So wait," said Ron's body," You're Lavender," he said pointing to Luna's body, "and you're Hermione," he said pointing to Lavender's body, "and you're obviously Luna, but I've known that all summer, " said Ron.

"So who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Really?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm really Malfoy." She studied him.

"You've changed."

"As have you."

"So how was being a Weasley?"

He smiled, a real genuine smile, that made Hermione think that she could almost see Draco's features shining through. "Bloody brilliant." Hermione laughed.

"I see you've embraced Ron's mannerisms."

"I see you've loosened up, since you haven't told me off for my language."

"Change is good."

"Very good, but sometimes blasts from the past can be nice."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Remus is coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts!"

"Remus is coming back!"

"I loved Professor Lupin," chimed in Lavender.

"So you two became friends," asked Hermione.

"He spent more time talking to Lupin than just about anything else," responded Luna.

"You can be quite normal," said Lavender.

"Is that meant to be an insult?"

"No, it's just my way of saying I was wrong about you. However when we switch back, you're going to have to let me do your makeup, you have an amazing facial structure."

"And some things never change," said Draco.

"But that's okay too."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The train ride passed quickly. Rather too quickly for Ron. He had enjoyed conversing with Zambini, except when he complimented Zambini on his taste in reading materials Ginny had cuffed him across the head. When he looked at her in disbelief, she had responded that she knew exactly what I was talking about, since boys only liked to read one type of thing. Blaise had cheekily responded that he wasn't against threesomes, which made Ginny glare. But she laughed, and Ron realized such a response was typical of Blaise.

'I wonder if Ginny realizes that she's flirting with Blaise. The strangest thing is the fact that I can tell. Thank you, Mrs. Zambini. He seems like a good guy though. And Ginny obviously really likes him. I'll have to keep my eye on them, however. I have to find Hermione though and Harry.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry scanned the Great Hall as the students entered. He'd never realized how good a view the teachers had of the whole Hall from the High Table. 'No wonder they always see trouble brewing so quickly.' He felt nervous, even though he was displaying Snape's usual cold, calm and unbothered persona. He watched the whole thing feigning mild interest, while really watching with avid interest.

He spotted Snape slipping into the crowd. He felt a small ache in his heart when he saw Snape sit down at the Gryffindor table. 'If I feel alone up here, he must feel terribly alone down there. He can handle that though. It's got to be weird to sit through the feast as a student for the eighth time though.'

He looked for Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't tell whose bodies they were in. Some of the Slytherins were talking rather avidly, particularly Malfoy, Zambini and Parkinson. Of course, that's not who they really were. Lavender had engaged himself in a conversation, Ron and Ginny joined in.

When the First Years walked through the doors of the Great Hall Harry couldn't help but remember what it was like to be them. It was terrifying and they seemed so small and innocent.

He watched the sorting carefully, trying to catalogue each name and face, knowing it would be important, if he wanted to get through his classes with control. He politely clapped for any of the Slytherins and made particular note of his Slytherins. 'Whoa, my Slytherins. Well I guess that's what they are.'

Harry was lost in thought and only snapped to attention when Dumbledore announced Remus as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He wanted to greet him enthusiastically, but realized that would give him away. He couldn't afford such a thing; he needed to get through the next two weeks of classes, without making a slip up as Snape. He glared coolly at him instead. Remus responded with him usual warm smile.

When Dumbledore finally dismissed them for the evening, Harry was relieved. No one was suspicious yet. He made for the dungeons, Snape catching his eye on the way out giving him a worried look. He dismissed it. As he was about to head for Snape's quarters, Dumbledore asked him a question.

"Looking forward to welcoming the First Years?" 'SHIT! I completely forgot.'

Looking unfazed, as though he had been completely aware of such of thing he responded, "I do believe that it is impossible to look forward to such a thing. Good evening Headmaster."

Harry strode to the dungeon, wondering what he would be faced with. 'Damn Snape for not mentioning this. I could blow this whole thing right now and then we'd both be screwed. Snape didn't try to stop me, so maybe he figures I won't screw this up. The older years will know who I am if I say anything uncharacteristic of Snape. SHIT!!!!'

Harry strode through the door of the Slytherin common room and all talking stopped immediately.

"First Years, welcome to the Ancient and Proud House of Slytherin. To my older Slytherins welcome back. I'm Professor Snape, for those of you who don't know me. For the next seven years, I will be your Potions Professor and your Head of House. Any problems will be brought to my attention immediately; any issues with other Houses, any injustices you feel you are being done will be made my knowledge."

"The other Houses do not like us; they attempt to look down on us. You will not be liked, you will probably be hated, but that is our cross to bear. People do not trust those with cunning. They are just jealous of what we possess."

"I do not care what petty arguments pass behind these walls, but when you walk through that door you are one united House. You will defend each other, you will fight for each other, you will respect each other and you will not even hint at anything other than a completely united House. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," the First Years whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir," said a bold boy whose name I remembered to be Xavier Andrews.

"Yes Sir," echoed the other First Years.

"Good evening, get to bed, the morning dawns bright and early."

The First Years scattered and the others were not far behind them. Draco Malfoy approached. "Your speech gets better and better every year Professor."

"To bed with you now."

"Nice to see you again Professor." Harry scowled. Malfoy just laughed. Such behavior seemed typical for Snape and Malfoy's behavior only confirmed it.

He heard Parkinson whisper, "Is that what he always says?"

"More or less. This year's one of my personal favorites though," Zambini whispered back.

"That explains a lot."

"Good night Ginny."

"Good night Blaise."

Harry slunk out right afterwards. 'Well if Zambini's word is good, which is should be I'm fine. So Ginny's Parkinson and Zambini's Malfoy, interesting. Shame I can't talk to Ginny and see what she knows.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'Thank God for bed. I kept thinking someone was going to know who I was. This is going to be stressful, they know I'm not Harry, but they don't know who I am, and I'm not going to tell them. Ron is really Malfoy, Lavender is Hermione, Ginny is Luna, apparently Luna is Lavender and nobody knows anything else.'

'It's going to be a very long two weeks. Hopefully Potter didn't blow his speech to the First Years. Well, I'll know tomorrow at breakfast. Now, to get some sleep. Why is this whole bloody place red, even the curtains are red! Someone help me! Oh, I'd forgotten how comfortable these beds were. Maybe we'll all get through this in one piece… probably not.'

Author's Note: They have finally returned to school. Hopefully this chapter was okay. I'm not sure what I think of it. If I get a chance I'll update soon.


	13. Realization Comes with Waking Up

Author's Note: My life has been in a major state of upheaval lately and I apologize profusely for my temporary disappearance. I know I've been terrible about updating lately, but thank you for all the wonderful feedback, it always makes me smile. Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter, which I forgot to apologize for, and all the mistakes in this chapter that are bound to happen.

Disclaimer: I am not rich, I don't have children and I am unmarried, do I sound like J.K. to you? No, I didn't think so.

Realization Comes with Waking Up

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Harry woke at the crack of dawn. He had his first day of classes and was much too anxious to sleep. He had managed to get through the Welcome Back speech to the Slytherins, but Harry had a feeling that it was just the first of many trials, and near misses that he would be faced with in the coming weeks. He had to be biased, yet he still wanted to be partial. He wanted to see how Defense classes would run and what the students would think of the changes.

Harry felt starkly alone and wished desperately for someone to talk to, but Dumbledore was busy and it would be quite out of character for Snape to be seen talking to Harry frequently. And then there was Remus, who was so close, but equally as inaccessible as the rest of his friends.

Harry headed down to breakfast feeling rather distracted, yet incredibly aware of his surroundings. 'I must watch the tables, students are likely to slip up on the tables of their host bodies and cataloguing the students into their true houses should help with discerning their true identities.'

"Can't even let the students have a bit of fun trying to confuse you. You'll ruin half the fun if you know everyone's true identities." He turned to Remus and scowled.

"I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking. This is going to be a disaster of epic proportions. Order must be maintained and the miscreants shall be duly punished when they return to their true form if they cause trouble for me."

"Can't you let them have a bit of fun?"

"No, that will be the end of what semblance of control we have. Why have you returned?"

"A wise young man told me my presence would be appreciated."

"They certainly seem happy to see you. And who was this young man."

"Ron Weasley."

"Well then we can be certain that someone with more intelligence took his place this summer."

"You'd be surprised by how much some people can change."

"Well don't be expecting any miracles Lupin."

"You haven't killed me yet, Severus," said Remus teasingly.

"Only because there are witnesses." Lupin laughed.

"I am rather convinced that you do possess some sense of humor."

"Don't bet your life on it Lupin, such a thing would be unwise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class full of dunderheads to teach."

"Good luck Severus."

'Good old Remus. I feel bad for being so acerbic towards him. When this is all over I'll apologize.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape woke up bright and early. The whole dorm was asleep, heck, the whole house was asleep. He looked at the clock, it read 5:00 am. 'Let's see, if I was Potter I would sleep for at least three more hours, that sounds nice.'

When he finally woke up it was 8:30, breakfast was half over and he had 30 minutes to shower, dress, eat and get to class. The dorm was a flurry of activity; it took the usual amount of time. This was due to the fact that the dorm was not yet a complete disaster and everyone was out of practice. Especially him, he felt. 'Blasted ties and this one is red and gold. Does no one have an alarm clock? Books, books, what books do I need? Damn it, I don't have my schedule yet. School bag, parchment, quills, ink, potions ingredients and book. That should suffice.'

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late and we still need to get our schedules."

Miraculously all the 6th Year Gryffindor boys managed to get their schedules, from a disproving McGonagall, scarf down breakfast and arrive to their first class on time. When they were finally seated in their first class and had caught their breath Snape turned around to talk to the other boys. "Tomorrow, we're setting an alarm." They all laughed and agreed, causing Flitwick to tell the class to settle down.

Snape was the first one to manage the smoke charm Flitwick had set. Flitwick had been delighted and exclaimed that he had never had a student master the charm so quickly. Snape realized his blunder immediately and reminder himself that he need not draw so much unneeded attention to himself. His dorm mates congratulated him heartily, clapping him on the back and asking for his help.

However out of the corner of his eye, he saw the disappointed and frustrated look that settled onto Lavender Brown's face. 'So I've found Hermione.' She was the second to master the charm, but her joy was more out of relief than anything. He could tell she was disappointed with the result she had produced. Her smoke was feeble, more translucent and did not fill the room like Snape's had. He felt bad and walked over to her.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied without enthusiasm.

"Look, don't put to much pressure on your self. You mastered the charm really quickly and for your first attempt your result was quite impressive."

"It was barely a wisp compared to yours."

"I'd already been taught that spell and had plenty of time to practice it, so I guess you could say I had an unfair advantage."

"You're a pureblood then." Snape was slightly surprised, but he supposed that her suggestion was the easiest way to explain away the mishap.

"Will you hold my answer against me, Hermione?" he whispered.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your reaction."

"Oh, I suppose I can be rather transparent at times."

"Particularly with your feelings toward a certain redhead." Lavender's face went pale and Snape realized he'd made a mistake again.

"I'm sorry, that was, I forgot myself."

"No, it's alright. I do like him, but can you please not say anything to anyone, I don't really know who's who."

"Of course Hermione."

"I do however know that Lavender is Luna, Luna is Ginny and Draco is Ron."

"Well that's certainly a start."

"Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"Well I can't say, you see, that'd be telling." Hermione laughed.

"Alright oh mysterious one."

"So I have Draco to blame for the fact that the whole dorm overslept."

"Is that where you lot were? Sleeping? Honestly, on the first day of classes. What if you'd been late?"

"We nearly were," said Ron's body. Hermione shook her head.

"Hello Draco."

"Hi," said Draco eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you mind keeping that under wraps, I'm trying to make new friends and that wouldn't help?"

"Certainly."

"And who are?" he inquired in a rather Ron like manner.

"He's not telling," answered Hermione.

"I like challenges."

"Yes, but this is one challenge you are unlikely to solve," answered Snape in Harry's body as the bell rang.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"We'll see," replied Snape.

'You won't find out Draco. I won't let you. The risk is too great. If Potter and I don't blow this I think it can officially be declared the best prank in the history of Hogwarts. Of course, we won't actually be able to tell everyone. Let's see, I have Potions next, this is sure to be interesting.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry's first class had gone remarkably well and he was in a good mood, meaning he was barking orders and criticizing everyone's work with gusto, in true Snape form. However he deflated when he glanced at his schedule. Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years. Snape was in that class and Malfoy was bound to be. So was Zambini and Ginny however. 'Poor Ginny, she hasn't even taken her Potions OWL yet, this is bound to be difficult to her.'

The class started off rather well; he watched Zambini's reactions closely, but inconspicuously, as well as Snape's. It was quite odd to be teaching his Potions Professor. However, he was obviously enjoying himself because he was taking great joy in being obnoxious. Ginny as Parkinson was being quite cheeky as well, however since it was one of his Slytherin's he let it slide.

He issued Snape a detention when he argued and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of triumph. 'You've underestimated me Professor, if you're going to be a pain in my arse, I'll be a pain in yours.'

The class considered without too many incidents and by the end of the first period, he had half the class correctly catalogued into their houses and true identities. They were feeling bold and determined to press his limits.

"Your behavior is unacceptable and if it continues, I will be forced to put all of you in detention. I know who you are, so if you think I'm a fool to be played, you are sadly mistaken. Finish your work."

One of them dared, one of the Slytherin's in a Gryffindor's body. "Thanks to the actions of your classmate, I want a two foot essay on the properties of moonbeams and clover." The class broke out in grumbles.

"But Professor, "objected Hermione in Lavender's body, "it's the first day back."

"You are in NEWT level Potions, shall we make it two and a half feet Miss Brown." That shut the class up quickly and the rest of the day continued with no major mishaps for which Harry was glad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Snape is in his usual form. I mean a two foot essay on the first day."

"I thought you liked school Hermione," said Snape in Harry's body.

"I do, but that was so unfair to punish us all that way, and he gave you detention on the first day back, plus he let Parkinson get away with murder."

"She's a Slytherin."

"So that doesn't make it right."

"That's just how he is," said Draco. "I for one, have never been treated worse in Potions."

"Agreed," said Snape.

"Now you know what we go through every Potions class," said Hermione.

"That sucks," said Draco.

"That's Snape for you and Potions," said Hermione.

"This is going to be a very long two more weeks," said Snape.

"Ughh, don't remind me. At least we have Defense with Lupin to look forward to," offered Draco.

"What are you complaining about? Snape is always like that, I have two more YEARS of that."

"Sorry," said Snape.

"It's not your fault."

'Yes it is.' He thought to himself. 'I never realized just how terrible I've been to the Gryffindors. What am I thinking, they're Gryffindors. Gryffindors are people too,' said a part of himself that he hadn't heard from in a long time. 'They deserve kindness too.'

"You okay Harry."

"I fine Hermione," he said shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I just spaced out for a second."

"You sure you aren't really Harry."

"Maybe I am."

"That would make the challenge harder," interjected Draco. They all laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Shut the door," Harry intoned.

"You can cut the act," replied Snape bitingly.

"Someone's a bit sore."

"You gave me detention."

"You were out of line."

"I was out of line? Me?" said Snape in disbelief.

"I'm you and you're me. It is characteristic of you to give me detention for no reason, or a justifiable reason, which I had, so I did just that."

"I am your teacher Potter."

"Not at the moment. Roles are reversed now and if you don't want anyone to know about this little switch then you had better learn to deal."

"You're being unreasonable. You so unjustly biased, just because it's me and just because I'm a Gryffindor."

"Do you hear the hypocrisy of that statement, Snape?"

"How dare you, I deserve to be treated with respect."

"I will give as much as I get Snape."

"It's Sir or Professor."

"No, it's one detention or two. There's a pile of First Year cauldrons over there that need cleaning. Wand on my desk."

Snape roughly slapped it onto his desk. "Wand up your arse," muttered Snape under his breath.

"I am not deaf, would you like another detention to reflect on your attitude?"

"There's nothing wrong with me or my attitude, just you Potter."

"Well unfortunately for you, your problem is the one we'll be fixing, since I'm in charge."

Snape let out a few more curses under his breath and set to work. Harry finally released him at 11:00 pm.

"I'll give as good as I get, remember that Sir."

"Anything you give, you'll pay for the rest of your time at Hogwarts."

"I've been paying for things I haven't done the whole time I've been here, it'll be nice to have something to pay for."

"You're making a mistake."

"Am I Professor, because I don't think so. Get to bed; you have a long week ahead of you."

Snape slammed the door shut.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Snape climbed into bed that evening, he thought back on the day. 'I hate being a student. I had not being in control. I hate Potter. I can't believe I almost actually felt bad for the Gryffindors. I'm going to make Potter pay. I need sleep.'

But the harder he tried to sleep, the more it eluded him. One thing Potter had said was bothering him. _"I've been paying for things I haven't done the whole time I've been here, it'll be nice to have something to pay for." _And then Grangers words floated into his head. _"Now you know what we go through every Potions class…_ _What are you complaining about? Snape is always like that, I have two more YEARS of that." _Then his own words came back to him. _"You're being unreasonable. You so unjustly biased, just because it's me and just because I'm a Gryffindor."_ And Harry's response to them. _"Do you hear the hypocrisy of that statement, Snape?"_

Snape tried to sleep, but even after he cleared his mind, he could not rest. They were right, he was unbearable and unfair and biased. But that wasn't going to change anytime soon, not that he wanted to change, but he couldn't. They were in the middle of a war and he was playing the part of Voldemort's loyal servant. He hated the Gryffindors, 'I hate the Gryffindors, I hate the Gryffindors, I hate the Gryffindors.' He repeated to himself over and over again. He said it so many times, he almost believed it…almost.

Author's Note: This chapter was very Snape/ Harry intensive. School is turning out to be much harder than the summer was. No, really? I know, obviously. We'll get back to Blaise and Ginny and Ron. We might even get a bit of Ron/ Hermione action going on. Don't get too excited though. And poor Luna, she hasn't been abandoned. Neither has Lavender! Sorry for any of the mistakes. This story has finally surpassed 100 pages on Microsoft! This is the longest story I've ever written and I might actually finish it!


	14. Finally

Author's Note: So I'm in the middle of exams right now and desperately need to distract myself from them

Author's Note: So I'm in the middle of exams right now and desperately need to distract myself from them. Sorry for falling off the face of the earth once again!

Disclaimer: JKR doesn't have to take exams!

Finally

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry's days at Hogwarts were slowly becoming routine. None of the students suspected he was anyone but Snape. He'd given out innumerous detentions, mostly to a few rowdy students who were taking advantage of losing house points for other houses.

Harry had managed to discern who all the students were. Hermione was Lavender, Blaise was Malfoy, Ginny was Parkinson, Ron was Zambini, Draco was Ron, Luna was Ginny, Lavender was Luna, Pansy was Hermione, Neville was Dean and despite knowing the identities of the rest of the students, he didn't really care.

Neville tried very hard in Potions. He still seemed to fear Snape, but it was no longer an irrational fear and Neville seemed braver. In many ways, it seemed the switch had been good. Neville had never had siblings, and from the way he talked to the other students, he seemed to enjoy them very much.

When he looked at groups of Hogwarts students, it seemed the lines had been redrawn. Robes of different colors congregated in the hallways, and Harry knew that they weren't all from students of the same house.

"It would seem this idea of Dumbledore's wasn't quite as crazy as we all originally perceived," said Lupin.

"It's still dangerous. Some students are taking it as a chance to take their revenge."

"And are not some teachers doing the same?" he asked.

It was true, everyone was taking advantage of the opportunity, McGonagall had given some of the Slytherins an inordinate amount of detentions. He had of course had to rectify the situation because it was his job, but it hadn't been easy.

"It's easy to abuse power," he responded.

"That is why Dumbledore hands it out so carefully."

"You think he was careful when he gave me power Lupin?"

"I think he had a plan, Severus."

"He always has a plan; I'm just not convinced all of them are good ones."

"But look around Severus. What do you see? I see students of all houses communicating with each other and getting to know each other. I see a sense of empathy and understanding in the students."

"You may see all of that now, Lupin. But do you think the knowledge they have gained will stay with them?"

"We'll just have to hope so Severus."

"Hope is terrible if misplaced, it only leads to disappointment."

"I would rather be disappointed every now and again, than live in constant despair!"

"I don't live in despair, I live in reality," Harry said in Snape's body as he swept out of the Great Hall.

"I worry about him Headmaster," said Remus.

"Fear not Remus, all will eventually be well."

"Eventually can be a very long time Albus, soon even seems too far away."

"He still has much to learn, I know he shall learn what must be learned."

"I hope you're right Albus."

"I have a way of usually being so, don't be concerned just yet."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco woke early, mush earlier than the rest of the Gryffindor dorm, he looked over to the mysterious Harry and found he was still fast asleep. Or so he thought until a slightly rough voice asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"Glad you'll be back in your own body soon?" asked Snape in Harry's body.

"No, miserable actually."

"Why Draco?"

They had taken to calling each other by their real names in the dormitory, but only in the dormitory and Snape always went by Harry's name, they still hadn't discerned his true identity.

"Because Harry, then I have to go back to all the expectations, all the rules, all the hatred towards me and my family, all the prejudice and the preconceived notions, and a life that was decided for me long before I was born."

"You don't have to accept that life Draco. Sometimes you have to live for yourself because nobody else is going to put you first except for yourself."

"I know, but I cannot defy my father. I'll be disowned."

"There are worse fates in life."

"Not when you are a Malfoy."

"Last time I checked, Draco came first, Malfoy came second. Such position of your name would suggest that you came before your family."

"What do you know, you never had a family."

"Yes, but maybe it is better to be alone than to feel unloved and imprisoned by expectation."

"You are Harry, I know you are, you just didn't switch bodies and it's been screwing us up the whole time because we thought you were someone else."

'Am I that good at acting like Potter, or am I really that much like Potter?'

"Go back to seep Draco. You don't have to lose all your newly made friends just because you are going to return to your true body. Friendship has deeper and stronger ties that that."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about what I said about you not having a family, it was selfish of me."

"You're not much of a Malfoy anymore," Snape teased, "what with all the thank yous and apologies."

"There is no fault in admitting you have been wrong."

Draco dropped off to sleep quickly, but that last thought running through his head kept him awake until the alarm went off. "_There is no fault in admitting you have been wrong."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the end of class, Snape approached Harry. "Can I have a word Professor?" Harry looked at him with moderate annoyance but acquiesced. The students filed out and Harry shut the door behind them.

"How may I help you," Harry asked in an unfeeling voice.

"You don't always have to keep up the act."

"I'm trying not to get you killed. While you're up in the Gryffindor tower surrounded by friends, I'm down here in the cold dungeons, grading papers, getting little sleep, attending Order Meetings, Staff Meetings, overseeing detentions and trying to meet the demands of Voldemort to the best of my ability. I think I need to be completely impermeable most of the time."

"I had forgotten."

"How nice for you Mr. Snape."

"No need to sound condescending Potter. Would you like some help?"

"No, enjoy what little time you have left free of responsibilities." They were both quite for a moment. Harry broke the silence.

"How do you do it? How can you bear to be so busy and alone all the time?"

"It is easier to be alone; there is no one to make excuses to."

"I can barely function without my friends. I was enjoying being you, being a Professor for a while, but I feel so cut off from everyone. Everyone's out there having fun, and now I'm weighed down with a new set of responsibilities that is worse than trying to defeat Voldemort."

"If you are feeling so stressed you could always go talk to Dumbledore, he'd be more than glad to help."

"Would you go to Dumbledore? Have you EVER gone to Dumbledore saying that yet another responsibility is too much? I don't think so."

"I am an adult Potter. I choice this course of my life, you did not choose my lifestyle, nor did you choose the path your life is leading you. It is not easy to be you; there is a certain amount of always keeping everyone at arms length, no matter how close you would like to have them."

"Finally realized that have you?" Harry asked sourly.

"Yes, I have finally realized that I have been wrong about you all along." Harry stared at him open-mouthed, wide-eyed, completely shocked, abandoning the façade that he had managed to keep for nearly a month without fail.

"Did you just admit you were wrong?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"There is no fault in admitting you have been wrong," Snape said coolly, echoing Draco's words.

"I've been wrong about you too. You do so much. I don't know how you manage. You push everyone away and you always put yourself second. You're so selfless and it makes me feel so selfish. Everything you said about me was right. I'm arrogant, I acted like I'm entitled to everything, I think I'm above the rules, but really I'm just trying to do the right thing. I'm always sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong, but nobody tells me anything, I'm just trying to understand what's going on. I treat my friends terribly, Ron and Hermione are always so good to me and I always get angry with them and keep things from them, and…and…and…"

"Potter calm down, it's alright. There's no need to get so worked up. Granger and Weasley understand, they understand how difficult life is for you, they're not mad. And, I was not right about everything. You're not arrogant; you're just trying to make everyone see that you're not some little child who needs protection, someone who can't handle the truth."

"I always take things so badly Professor. I always blow up."

"Perhaps that fault does not lie solely with you. If only Albus would not insist on keeping things from you in hopes of protecting you."

"Yeah, wait, how do you know that he's kept things from me?"

"He tried keeping things from me too, eventually; I grew tired of his manipulating ways. He would not answer my questions, and in trying to help me, he pushed me farther away. He did not respect me and he always prized his Gryffindors more. I felt like a second-class citizen and eventually I grew tired of his treatment and completely rid my life of his presence."

"And that's when you became a Death Eater."

"And you always manage to come off as so thick." Harry laughed. And Snape, in Harry's body, gave a small smile.

"So you are really human after all?"

"So it would seem."

"So, it's Dumbledore's fault you became a Death Eater?"

"That's not really fair to say. Yes, some of his actions may have helped facilitate me towards that path, but many circumstances in my life lead me to the Dark Lord. It is not truly fair to blame one person for my fate, other than myself. I made the choice, I could have chosen differently."

"I'm sorry."

"And for what are you apologizing for Mr. Potter?'

"For being so blind."

"I suppose you'll have to blame your father for your poor eye sight, your mother is certainly not the cause of it, hers was better than most people's." Harry couldn't decide whether to laugh or be offended.

"Was that meant to be a joke?"

"Mr. Potter, it is rather bad if you cannot discern a joke from an insult."

"But, but, but," Harry spluttered, "it's you!"

"So it is Mr. Potter, so it is," and with that final thought he swept from the room.

"Wait," Harry called before the door shut," were you joking or not?" Harry received no answer, but he would have sworn he heard Snape chuckle.

'I must be sleep deprived. Yeah, that's it, I need more sleep. I'm imagining things. In fact, did that conversation actually just happen? I think I've been inhaling too many potion fumes.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron felt incredibly nervous. His hands were sweating and he would have sworn he was shaking. 'Just breathe mate, it'll be fine, it's just Hermione.'

"Are you alright mate?" asked Zambini in Malfoy's body. "You look a bit ill."

"I'm going to tell Hermione how I feel."

"May I offer you a bit of advice a point two things out?"

"Yeah, of course Blaise."

"One, I don't look good nervous, meaning you don't look good nervous. Two, it's Hermione, so relax. And as for the advice, breathe and be honest. You'll be glad you did it when it's all over."

"Yeah, yeah, erm, thanks. See you later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Ron walked hesitantly over to Hermione, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. Harry however, was in the library and had overheard part of Ron's conversation with Zambini; he inched closer to a bookshelf near Hermione, but out of view. He randomly selected a book, and pretended to be engrossed so that he could eavesdrop. Zambini was trying so hard to stay out of view that he bumped into him.

"Careful Mr. Zambini, you wouldn't want to get caught spying now would you?" he asked as Harry handed him a book.

"Professor?" he asked confused but intrigued.

"I've been waiting for this to happen for a while. If Mr. Weasley does not manage to spit it out, I will be forced to intervene for the good of Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't that be meddling?"

"I'm a teacher, meddling is my job." Zambini sent him an approving look and moved so he would both be able to hear and see what was happening.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hello Ron," said Hermione brightly as she moved a pile of books from the chair next to her so he could sit down. "What brings you to the library?"

"Erm, nothing really."

"It must be something; you don't normally come here on your own prerogative unless you have some reason."

"I am capable of frequenting the library without you."

"Frequenting Ron, are you sure it is really you?"

"Oi, lay off, I've been spending too much time with Zambini and my sister."

"I wasn't criticizing, I just think it's endearing."

"Oh," said Ron blushing slightly, "thank you."

"And you have manners now, too? Mrs. Zambini is a miracle maker. We haven't seen much of each other since we got back to Hogwarts. It's harder when we're in separate houses."

"That's no excuse; I should have tried harder to make a bigger effort. I've missed you."

"You sure it's not my help on homework you've missed," she teased.

"Actually, it's been kind of good to have to do it all myself."

"Now I know it can't be you."

"Oh but it is Hermione, it is."

"So do tell, who taught you how to be charming."

"I was born charming." She laughed heartily, and when Ron looked put-out she laughed even harder. Eventually he joined her in laughing. "I learned a lot this summer, and maybe I realized it was time I decided to be a bit more assertive and mature. I mean Harry could really use more of our help, but, I didn't do it for him, you know. I did it for me."

"Well responsibility looks good on you. I like the change; it's subtle but still you. I'm not so sure I believe you on the assertive part."

"I've gotten all my homework done without you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, who would have known Ginny could be just as much of a nag as you!"

"Ron," said Hermione laughing, "shhhhhh, someone could hear you and tell her what you said."

"I'm not afraid of her." Hermione just looked at him skeptically. "Okay, I'm not terrified of her, and I could always tell the twins she's acting like Mum. They'd never let her hear the end of it."

"When did you get to be so devious?"

"Spending time in Slytherin has its perks. Ginny should have gone to Slytherin I swear."

"Come on," said Blaise, "just get one with it. Stop talking, it's better when they're arguing, it takes much less time for them to get to the point."

"Have a bit of patience Mr. Zambini, they'll get there." Blaise shot him a look. "Eventually." Blaise muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Ron, manners, big words, saying nice things about the Slytherins," she teased. "What next?"

"Hmmmmm," he pretended to mock think, looking around. "Maybe, asking you out," he said meeting her eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise. Ron took his feet off the table and looked her squarely in the face, he took one of her eyes, and he said completely seriously, "Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione." She looked shocked and a million thoughts were running through her head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Yes, yes, yes!! She screamed inside her head.' Ron was still looking at her waiting for her answer and she realized that she hadn't answered out loud. She tried to answer, but it seemed her mouth and brain were temporarily disconnected, so instead, she leaned over and brashly gave Ron a kiss. Ron decided that it was answer enough for him.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Blaise pumping his fist in the air.

"Shhhhhh," cautioned Harry in Professor Snape's usual chastising tone. However, his tone was completely counteracted by the smile on his face that he had been unable to suppress.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Probably just some Slytherin book," said Ron catching sight of Zambini. "Let me go deal with it."

"Shit, Professor…?" 'Where'd he go?'

"Zambini, you little sneak, get the hell out of here," said Ron. "I'll deal with you later!"

"I want details later," he said as he scampered off.

"Yes," said Ron as he returned to Hermione. "Just some Slytherin book as I expected. Now where were we? I think I remember."

"Ron," said Hermione scandalized, "not in the library. It's against the rules." He looked at her.

"You know what the most important thing the Slytherins taught me is? It's not wrong, unless you get caught." She still looked torn. "Live a little! I'll take all the blame if we get caught."

Before she had another chance to protest he covered his lips with hers. She didn't even try to fight him this time.

Harry smiled from the shadows. 'It's about bloody time. And everyone says I'm stubborn. Ha!'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" asked Blaise excitedly.

"What, what, what," said Ginny cheekily.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later."

"But I'm sure you want to know now."

"I don't care Blaise."

"It's about your brother."

"What'd he do now?"

"I didn't know he'd been doing anything, most people do someone, not something, but hey…"

"Enough," she said interrupting him, "that's not funny. What is it?" He looked like he wasn't going to tell her, but he just had to tell someone, so he relented.

"Your brother asked Hermione out!"

"Finally! So did she say yes?"

"Her brain wasn't working, so she kissed him instead."

"Hermione," said Ginny approvingly. "Who would've known?"

"So did you get caught spying?"

"Yeah, by two different people, including your brother! It was worth it though."

"Well, at least he can stop giving us knowing looks, now we can start giving him knowing looks."

"Yeah."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So," said Hermione finally breaking for air, "what do you want to do tonight?"

"Erm, it's up to you," said Ron hesitantly.

"Let's go flying."

"I, I, I didn't think you knew how to fly. You're not the only one who learned a thing or two this summer."

"This was Dumbledore's best plan yet. We should probably go tell Harry before Zambini tells the whole school and he hears it from someone else."

"Ron, wait a second. Do you think Harry is really Harry? I mean, I don't know who else could be him, I've gone through all the students in the school and none of them are him, and only the students switched places. He acts like himself and honestly, I don't know who else Dumbledore could have put in his place that could handle his life. I'm just not entirely sure."

"I think it's him Hermione. I know he's a little different, but well look at us, one summer can do a lot for a person."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being foolish."

"No, you're being Hermione. And it's, to use your own word against you, endearing." She laughed again.

"I could get used to this."

"What, talking?"

"Yeah, it's better than arguing."

"Funny you're the one saying that Hermione. You always win."

"Oh shut up Ronald." He just grinned cheekily. "You've been spending too much time with the Slytherins."

"Now Hermione……"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna smiled; she has just finished a fresh batch of scones when the door to the kitchen sprang open.

"Hello Luna."

"Hello Draco. Scone, I just made them myself."

"Of course, who am I to turn down your cooking? Mmmmmm, these are delicious."

"Thank you," she said shyly. They sat in silence, Luna basking in the atmosphere of the kitchen and Draco lost in thought.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit out of it lately. It seems as though thuncles are hanging over your head."

"Yeah, I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"You don't want to go back to your body either."

"No, I mean I do, sort of, but I don't want to lose the freedom I have as Ron. He has so much more than me, and I never realized it. I don't want to lose the Weasleys and all the friends I've made."

"You won't lose them, not your real friends, and certainly not the Weasleys."

"I'm supposed to become a Death Eater this year."

"Yes, and I was supposed to be like everybody else, but I'm not. And I'm better for it I think, I have found real friends because of it."

"What's it like to walk away from the only thing you have ever known?"

"It's like jumping off a cliff; suddenly your heart is in your throat and you feel like your falling into the unknown. But when you open your eyes, you realize you're not falling at all, you're flying, and the freedom, it's worth all the fear, and the cares, and all the things you left behind you on the ground. There are many other people in the sky you know; you just can't always see them from the ground."

"It was nice talking to you Draco, but I promised Neville I'd bring him some warm scones. See you at dinner."

'She doesn't know how wise her words are. She somehow always leaves me reeling. Maybe she's right, maybe I need to just let go and jump, into what I don't know, but it has to be better than a live lived by someone else's definition.'

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hermione, did you hear? Ron asked Hermione."

"Yes Lavender, I might have heard that I think. You know, seeing as it was me he was asking out."

"Oh, right."

"You're not telling people or anything are you Lavender?" She looked panicked.

"Erm?"

"It's alright, just don't tell anyone else. So who exactly knows?"

"Hey Hermione, congratulations."

"It's about time Hermione."

"Hey, way to go Hermione."

"Nice Hermione!"

"About bloody time!"

"Finally."

"Sorry, I only told a few people, but I guess they told a few people and those people told more people, and by now, all of Hogwarts probably knows."

"There's no such thing as a secret in Hogwarts is there?"

"Well maybe. You just can't tell anyone! Hey, congratulations though, we've all been waiting for you to get together for ages. Were we both that transparent?"

"The sexual tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife," said Ginny as she sat down, ignoring the looks she got for being Parkinson. "So he finally asked you out, it's about time. I was getting ready to threaten him with castration."

"Your brother is right."

"Ron right, about what?"

"You SHOULD have been a Slytherin."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Hermione," said Blaise sitting next to Ginny, also ignoring the looks he got for being Malfoy. "Congratulations, oh bye the way," he said as he helped himself to a decent sized plate of food.

"Where's Pansy and Draco," asked Ron at the Slytherin table.

"Sitting with the Gryffindors," said Xavier Andrews, the fearless Slytherin first year.

"Oh great, thanks."

"You two are incorrigible," said Ron.

"Nice vocabulary Ron, did you pick that up from Blaise's reading material?"

"Bugger off, Ginny!"

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Well at least move over so I can sit next to my girlfriend." The Gryffindor table went silent and they all turned to look at him. "Yeah, I said my girlfriend, do you lot have a problem with that?" he asked challengingly. Ginny slid over, closer to Blaise because that was the only option.

"Way to embarrass Hermione."

"Sorry Hermione."

"No, it's alright; I can't believe you actually did that."

"They act like they've never seen someone want to sit next to their girlfriend."

An owl swept into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of Lavender.

"It's Jake," she said excitedly. "He's coming to see me at the next Hogsmeade weekend. I can't wait!"

"That is exciting. I know he's dying to see you. This day just can't get any better!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the mistakes, and sorry for disappearing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like it!


	15. Last Day

Author's Note: I really have no good excuse as to why I feel off the face of the earth, but I did and I have returned. (I always seem to have more time on my hand during exams than the rest of the school year.)

Disclaimer: JKR is not still in school last I checked.

Last Day

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

'Last day. Last day as Ron, instead of me,' though Draco somewhat dejectedly. Time had truly flown. Despite all the reassurances he had been given, Draco was still not ready to become himself again. Things would be different, hell he was different. But his family and their ideas and their expectations had not changed.

"You all right Draco?" Harry asked, putting down his book.

"Yeah, just worried you know. These past few weeks have been great. I've learned so much, I've gotten to know so many great people. I've gotten to know…myself. I guess now that's its ending, I'm worried about what the future holds."

"The future will arrive whether you're ready or not, but remember that you always have a choice. You have friends who value you for who you are. There are people in this world who want to see you happy and you're so lucky to have found that."

"You have great friends too you know. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and me, if you'll still talk to me when I'm Draco Malfoy again."

"We'll talk. And I am lucky. I've learned a lot too, about myself and others."

"You had us all so confused Harry. We figured you had to be somebody else, because we were all different people, but you aren't really are you, you're still you?"

"I suppose I am still myself, but different."

"I never knew heroes were so secretive, or is that just a Gryffindor thing?"

"You're a Gryffindor too now, so watch what you insinuate."

Draco laughed at that and smiled. He went back to tidying up the bed and his trunk, attempting to find all of Ron's possessions so that he could use them when he returned to his body. Harry returned to the book he was reading. He had no need to straighten his possessions, they were in order and he hadn't changed. 'Why did Dumbledore leave him out? All he wants is to be included and normal. He has so much resting on his shoulders. I could never bear all the burdens he has.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape pretended to read the page in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. He thought of Draco and all the decisions that he had to make in the near future. He thought of Hermione and her ceaseless desire to prove herself. Snape thought of Ron and his newfound manners and dedication. He thought of Ron and Hermione dating, and the endless flirting between Ginny and Blaise. He also thought of all the Gryffindors he had underestimated and scorned, and all the Slytherins he had favored. He thought of Harry and himself.

In all of his self reflection he came to the conclusion that Harry and him were very similar. Harry was the person he could have been if he'd been born under different circumstances. Snape did not in any way regret that he was not the prophesized "Chosen One." But he did regret giving Harry such a hard time. 'A mirror is not something someone wants to look in when they are not prepared to face themselves. Harry is the mirror; we are not so different. He is stronger than I have ever given him credit for, and though I will never tell him, he is truly a remarkable person. He is not his father, or his godfather, or some hero, he is just a boy who is trying to do what is right against all odds.'

"Come on Harry, we'll be late for class," said Draco breaking his revelry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I can't believe that this is our last day switched," Hermione cried.

"I know, it's so sad. I'm going to miss your clothes Luna," agreed Lavender, decked out in brightly colored clothing as usual.

"Well I can't wear them all at once, you can borrow them anytime you like."

"They're just clothes," said Ron in Blaise's smooth voice. "But I'm definitely going to miss living in a mansion."

"Come visit me," said Blaise. "I'm sure my mother would love to see you," he replied in Draco's usual drawl.

"You and you're mother will have to come over for dinner sometime," added Ginny. "I'd love to meet your mum."

"She'll like you," smiled Blaise. "But I can't imagine why," he teased. She gave him a shove and Hermione smiled as she felt Ron pull her close in a hug.

"Hey," Ginny cried shoving him back, "It's you who has nothing likable about them."

'They need to stop flirting and start dating. Honestly, how can they stand arguing all the time?' Hermione laughed with the others as Blaise went chasing after Ginny.

"They really need to get together already," griped Ron.

"Really," said Snape sarcastically in Harry's voice, "imagine that. I mean it's not like the rest of us know two people who took ages to get together after arguing for years. What a silly idea."

"Oh shut up, mate," said Ron shoving Harry. Hermione looked at Luna in Ginny's body and Lavender in Luna's and rolled her eyes.

"So Jake's coming this weekend, right?"

"Yes," cried Lavender, "I'm so happy that I'll be back in my own body."

"He's dying to see you!" assured Hermione.

"I can't wait to meet him after hearing so much about him," said Luna.

Hermione just smiled as Lavender started gushing about Jake. It was probably a good thing that they were all getting their bodies back. Hermione had enjoyed playing dress up with Lavender's wardrobe, but it was getting a bit tiring to keep up appearances. 'Maybe this will last,' thought Hermione hopefully. 'Maybe we can all stay friends.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'One more day, I can do it, just one more day and I get my body back,' thought Harry desperately as he brushed his teeth, surveying Snape's reflection in the bathroom mirror. Harry was completely exhausted. 'I will never underestimate Snape again. I don't know how he does everything and manages not to kill us all for being idiots.'

Harry had found that he no longer needed to fake his irritation in class. He was tired and his patience level was low. 'They are all so lucky and they don't even know it. Even my nightmares are preferable to no sleep.'

Harry surveyed Snape's quarters for what he assumed to be the last time. The switch back was supposed to take place immediately following dinner. Harry walked through the rooms putting books in their proper places, restoring pillows to the correct couches, and generally straightening anything that appeared out of place.

Harry walked to the door that led into the hallway, pausing in the doorway to survey the room one last time. Hesitating briefly, he retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink from Snape's desk. Carefully he sank down into Snape's chair, and penned him an earnest letter. Harry read it over upon its completion, satisfied, he left it sitting on Snape's desk in clear view. Then he walked out the door, feeling as the wards activated and continued on his way to the potion's classroom.

The students were loud, but somewhat subdued throughout the day. Despite Harry's eagerness to return to his body, the rest of his friends did not share his sentiments. All day long students lagged in the hallways, exchanging promises and reminisces. As a result, it was very difficult for the teachers to get much done in class, due to so many students arriving late.

"10 points for tardiness from Gryffindor," drawled Harry for what felt like the millionth time that day as Hermione, who was never late, strolled in five minutes after the bell.

"Sorry Professor, I got caught up in the hallway with…"

"I have no desire to hear your excuses Miss Granger. This class started eight minutes ago. I suggest you hurry to make up lost time or I shall have to give you a zero for today's marks for an incomplete potion."

Hermione's eyes flashed, but she sat down and said nothing. Snape was never going to change, no matter how much anyone else did. Ron, sitting in Zambini's classically relaxed pose shot her a sympathetic smile. However, Snape in Harry's body stood up.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

"Yes actually, there is." Harry shot Snape in his body a dangerous look. "How could you be so cruel to her? She was late, it's not like she cursed someone. Honestly, you go and threaten her with a zero, there isn't a single person in this class that deserves a zero less."

"25 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect and detention immediately following classes today before dinner," snarled Harry.

"But…"

"Do you object Mr. Potter, perhaps I should make it 50 points and a trip to the Headmaster's office?" offered Harry with a menacing glare. Snape shot Harry a death glare and dropped back into his seat with his arms crossed angrily. "That's what I thought."

Harry swept back to the front of the classroom and addressed the rest of the class. "Since Mr. Potter has seen fit to waste class time you shall all make up for it this weekend by completing a three foot essay on the merits and demerits of using fresh ingredients in the headache potions you are using. I expect an analysis of all the ingredients used."

"But it's a Hogsmeade weekend," protested the students.

"You're right it is, and the weather is expected to be poor. Let's make it four feet on using fresh ingredients in a headache potion." A wave of grumbling broke out. "Does anyone have any further problems with the assignment?" No one said anything, but everyone was furious. "There will be no need to talk for the remainder of the period," ordered Harry as he sat down at his desk.

The class resumed their work in silent fury. No one dared meet their professor's eyes, no one except Snape in Harry's body. Snape was furious. Harry raised one eyebrow and Snape dropped his head, hurrying to complete his potion before the bell.

The class breathed a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. "That was unbearable," fumed Draco. "I can't believe him."

"He certainly had a stick up his arse today," agreed Hermione. No one even reacted to Hermione's language, merely nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe him," Snape agreed, glancing back at the closed door of the potion's classroom.

"Whatever, that's Snape for you," said Ron. "Greasy git." They made their way to their next class complaining about Professor Snape and his attitude. Snape remained silent, knowing they were justified in their criticisms.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna glanced dreamily at the ceiling of the Great Hall, it twinkled merrily with stars. She gazed around taking in the scene before her. The teachers and Dumbledore were all gathered at the Head Table except for Professor Snape who was currently overseeing Harry's detention. Students of all Houses were mixed amongst the House Tables. 'Things have changed. Perhaps the good will stay. I would miss Draco quite a lot if things returned to how they were before.'

Harry came fuming into the Great Hall just as Professor Snape took his place at the Head Table and Dumbledore stood up. Quiet fell instantly, the atmosphere was tense and the students looked at the Headmaster with melancholy in their eyes.

"In a few moments you will all return to your respective bodies. I thank you for entertaining an old man's idealistic notion. But before chaos erupts, as I'm sure it will when you are all properly restored, I would like to leave you with a few parting thoughts. I hope that you have learned something from each other and that you have discovered many things about yourselves along the way. After all what is Slytherin, what is Gryffindor, but a name given to a House of students? I hope you have all come to appreciate what you have been given. I also hope that you have learned the wonders of freedom and the ability to choose. And above all, I hope that you can see past preconceived notions, bloodlines, and political ideals and see people, friends even, who are not so very different from you. The future is yours, make of it what you will."

And as the echo of Dumbledore's final word faded, the hall began to swirl with color and light. The air cackled with electricity. 'This is fun, kind of like apparating, but without being squished.' As suddenly as the light and colors began they ended. At first there was silence, but then as the students confirmed that they were indeed in their own bodies, cheers erupted. Students stood up and began yelling and hugging each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry surveyed the scene in front of him with a small smile. Everyone seemed so happy to see each other. But no one had bombarded him yet. This really is a spectacular site, I can see everything. And that's when it registered that something was wrong. He could see everything; he was still at the Head Table on the raised platform. Harry looked around panicked, for Snape. Their eyes met and despite the disagreement that had just ensued in class and the very miserable detention before dinner, they desperately sought the other's eyes. Something had gone wrong, and they were stuck in their respective roles till the problem could be resolved.

"No need to look so grim Severus, I'm sure you can catch up on detentions soon."

"Detaining them was not the first thought on my mind. Though punishment does sound appealing," said Harry without any real vindictive glee.

"I'm sure they're quite relieved to hear that, not that you've been any different than usual. I heard you were in top form today. A four foot essay due Monday, six detentions and 110 points during your double period with the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's alone. Impressive."

"What I do during my classes is none of your business Lupin. I do not presume to tell you how to teach your class, nor do I expect you to tell me how to manage mine."

"I did not mean to presume. Though you certainly have no qualms against offering your opinion on how I run my classroom, so perhaps a few comments here and there are deserved."

"Mind your own business, mutt!" said Harry in Snape's harshest drawl before stroming out of the Great Hall.

"It seems Severus has returned to us after all doesn't it, Remus?"

"Pardon, Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, I forgot. I did not inform you that Harry and Severus had switched did I?"

"They what?"

"Yes, Harry has been teaching Professor Snape's classes, and Severus has been attending Mr. Potter's classes."

"Headmaster, I do believe you are mistaken."

"I assure you Remus, I am not."

"Today Professor Snape set a four foot essay due Monday, gave six detentions and deducted 110 points during his double period with the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's alone. I do not think Harry is capable of such a feat."

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right. Maybe Severus found a way to switch back without informing me, that does seem like something he might do. He was quite disgruntled to be so inconvenienced. Personally, I think his main aversion was to the homework."

"Headmaster, Albus, will all due respect, have you gone mad! You let Harry go to Snape's Deatheater meetings. If he'd been discovered he could have been killed. You gave him power and put him in a perfect position to seek revenge against Snape and all the Slytherin's who had ever made his life hell. What were you thinking?"

"I trust Harry, Remus. He would not abuse his power for something as petty and stupid as revenge. Harry understood the risks, he knew what he was doing."

"Albus, I…I…I don't know what to say to you. I am furious with you. How could you endanger him like that, how could you do that to him after everything? I can't lose him, Lily and James' only son, the Chosen One, what the hell were you thinking…..!" he said as he stomped off.

"Empathy," Dumbledore whispered, "he needed to learn empathy. He and Severus are not so different. I am losing Harry, if anyone can help him Severus can, he must, or all is lost." Dumbledore surveyed the scene with an empty smile, the joy and exuberance in front of him was far away, his heavy heart would not allow him to bask in its warmth.

A/N: Yeah, I have no excuse that could possibly make up for my rather lengthy disappearance. Sorry! Please forgive me for any mistakes!


	16. Getting Better?

Author's Note: I'm actually updating again, yea! Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: JKR can defy the laws of physics, I on the other hand, have to take a test on physics.

Getting Better?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry stormed into the potions classroom, door slamming behind him. He went to the shelves at the back of the room. Just as he was about to start hurling vials, Snape walked into the room in his body.

"What are you doing," said Severus in an angry voice.

"We were supposed to switch back! I'd been counting on switching back. I need to be me again. I can't do it anymore! I can't grade homework, oversee detentions, go staff meetings, attend Deatheater meetings, attend all meals, keep Promfrey and Voldemort supplied with all the potions they need, half of which I can't even make in one attempt and I never get more than three hours of sleep anymore," cried Harry in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Calm down, Potter. We'll figure out how to fix this. Trust me, I'm sick of being you. I'm tired of your friends going on and on about how they were so surprised that you didn't switch places with anyone."

"They think you're me. They honestly believe that I've been me all semester."

"Apparently, and they think that I've been the one teaching my classes, which after today's performance isn't too hard to believe. You were out of line today."

"Really Professor, because I was no worse than you are on a bad day."

"I understand that Mr. Potter, but that is no excuse."

"Well, if you understand that you acting like that is wrong, then why do you continue to belittle and harass the Gryffindors every potions class? You let the Slytherins get away with murder and you never come down on them like you do to all the other houses!"

"And isn't McGonagall the same way towards all the Gryffindors? I know she is, and tell me, isn't it also true that in general everyone treats the Slytherins the worse. Is that fair? No, it is not. So yes, I favor my Slytherins, because no one else ever cuts them a break."

"Well maybe if they didn't all attack like such pompous gits."

"Shame on you Mr. Potter, have you learned nothing. Are you so petty as to ignore what lays beyond the harsh facades? Don't tell me that you don't understand them. You have watched them, you have taught them. No one else cares, so it is my job to care, to make their difficult lives a bit easier."

"At the expense of everyone else."

"If that happens to be the cost, then yes, even at that price, yes I will favor them."

"They bring a lot of the scorn on themselves."

"They don't know any better. They weren't taught any better, half of them have never even been exposed to what it is like to feel loved."

"Well now they have. Dumbledore's stupid project gave them all the chance of a lifetime, and all it got us was stuck. I want to see my friends, I want to talk to them, I'm so tired of having all these burdens to bear on my own."

"And yet, when you had your friends by your side, all you did was push them away."

"I was wrong, ok, I was stupid. I need them and I want them by my side no matter what happens. Yeah, it is going to be dangerous, but everything is dangerous these days, and it's not worth being lonely and penting up all my anger. I was a monster today. I'm sorry," said Harry dropping his head.

"It is understandable and perhaps forgivable as well."

"Really," said Harry looking up hopefully. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot, I just can't do this much longer."

"I think that perhaps I know a potion that can help us rectify this wretched situation."

"I'm willing to try anything!"

"Are you willing to help?"

"If you don't think I'll make it explode I'm more than happy to assist you."

"Then let us waste no more time."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It did not take them long to gather the necessary ingredients. However, the potion was complicated and any small error could be disastrous. Harry offered to help prepare the ingredients, but insisted that Severus be the one to add them.

As Snape observed Harry silently, he grudgingly noted that his technique had improved greatly. He had finally grasped the subtle difference between cutting and slicing. He not only used the tools properly, but wielded them well.

Feeling his professor's gaze on his neck, Harry met his eyes nervously. "Am I chopping the gurdy roots correctly, sir?"

"Yes, your technique has improved," Severus all but whispered. Harry did not respond, so Severus assumed that Harry had not heard him. But when the Professor's head was once again bent over the smoothly boiling potion, Harry allowed himself a small smile. It was the first compliment he had ever received from Snape regarding his potion making abilities.

They worked diligently through the night. They heard the castle begin to stir, excitement for the Hogsmeade weekend spread through the castle. But still they worked, heads bent over the potion. Sometime around noon they stopped to have a few sandwiches. Severus continued to observe the potion, stirring it clockwise and then counter clockwise as indicated in the instructions. At last Severus stopped his ministrations and sat down to wait for the potion to cool.

He looked around and spotted Potter, asleep with his head resting on the potions bench, looking very tired and stressed even as he slept. He studied his own faced and wondered if he had the same weary look on his face as Potter wore now. The boy was tired, and Severus could not fault him. From the sound of things, Potter had been getting even less rest than Severus himself usually managed.

Years of acting as a double agent and teaching had accustomed Severus to the demanding schedule. But Potter's lack of experience and unfamiliarity with the Potion Master's duties had complicated things. As he surveyed his private lab, he noticed that a series of potions sat in a variety of unfinished states. All had the necessary stasis charms on them to keep them fresh and Severus could not help but find himself surprised once again.

'Potter has not shirked any of my duties. He's driven himself to near exhaustion trying to accomplish everything. He is still a foolish.' But an unwelcome voice chided him. 'You would have done the same had you been in his position. Always trying to impress, always determined to do everything by yourself, no matter what the personal cost.'

Severus decided to work on some of the other potions. He was only mildly tired, having slept more in the last few weeks than he had in the last several years, or so it seemed. A few hours later Potter began to stir.

"How long have I been asleep," asked Potter groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Seven hours or so."

"That long," he asked stretching. "That felt so good, I feel so much better."

"Is the potion done yet?"

"It's still cooling," said Severus without looking up from the purple concoction bubbling merrily in front of him.

"Sorry, I was going to finish that potion. I got sidetracked with grading essays the other night and I fell asleep doing that."

"Better doing that, than brewing. You really should sleep more,"

"I know, there just don't seem to be enough hours in the day anymore. How do you do it."

"Years of practice, I am accustomed to such things, you are not."

"I don't know how you do it. No one gives you any credit for all the work you do."

"I don't want any."

"Everyone wants some sort of glory. Everybody wants to be appreciated."

"I'm not that shallow Potter."

"But isn't that part of the reason you joined Voldemort, because he appreciated your skills. He offered you glory and respect and all those other things that seem so important."

"What do you know about such things Potter?"

"I'm you, I know all sorts of things about you that I'm not supposed to."

"Well tell me then, if you such things, then why do you ask about them?"

"Because sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between what I think about things and what you think about them. And also, what would we have to talk about if we weren't discussing things the other already knows?"

"Your logic is sound, but such a logical conclusion seems surprising coming from you."

"I'm not stupid, even if I do stupid things sometimes. I am capable of being intelligent. And maybe you is beginning to rub off on me."

"Let's hope not Mr. Potter, for the sake of Hogwarts I think it is best if there is only one of me in existence at a time.

Harry smiled. "The potion should be cool by now." Harry got up and excitedly rushed towards the potion. Snape admonished him for running in the laboratory, but he too seemed eager to check the potion. It was cool enough, so Snape ladled an equal amount for each of them into two beakers.

"Cheers Professor."

"Only if this works."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They both raised their beakers to their mouths and drank. At first nothing happened, and then a blinding white light exploded and Harry felt as though he was forcefully being pulled from his body. With a bang he found himself on the floor. His eyes were tightly scrunched shut. With shaking hands, he felt his face, his hand collided with something metal. 'My glasses.' Harry let out a whoop and opened his eyes. Snape had managed to stay on his feet and looked equally relieved.

"Cheers indeed, Mr. Potter."

"Thank Merlin. Why didn't you mention the potion sooner? We could have switched back weeks ago!"

"I only just thought of it. After all, one could hardly call it a common potion."

"I'm just happy to be me, I don't care about anything else at the moment. Thank you sir, I don't know what we would have done if it hadn't been for you brewing the potion."

"I'm certain you would have mastered it after a few botched attempts." Harry look put out, prompting Snape to add, "It is a difficult potion, that was not an insult to your potion making abilities, though they still have a long way to go."

"But I'm getting better," Harry pressed.

"Yes, all the time." Harry smiled.

"Good night, Professor."

"Is it evening already? Good night, Mr. Potter." Harry walked out of the Potion Master's private lab with a hop in his step.

A/N: I know have the Beatles stuck in my head. _Getting better all the time/ Better, Better, Betttter…_ Sorry for any mistakes. Hopefully I'll update again soon, I don't plan on too many more chapters, so this story should be finished rather soon!


End file.
